Golden Memories
by GoldenFox13
Summary: A golden Kitsune named Mitsuki is lady of the Northern lands but lost her memories. She runs into the Inuyasha gang and when she goes off on her own to gain her memroies back she runs into Sesshomaru OcxInu InuxKag MirxSan OcxSessh soon & alot of OOC
1. Chapter 1

Golden Memories

**Golden Memories**

**Summary: Mitsuki was a golden fox demon. She and her mate controlled the North and when protecting her village she lost her memories and has no idea she is lady of the northern lands. And when she tries to find her memories she then runs into Inuyasha's gang. Later she runs into the demon lord of the West, Sesshomaru Will she ever gain her memories back? Or will she be forever cast in the darkness of no memories? Find out on Inuyasha: Golden Memories!**

Me: Konichiwa Minna!! This is my newest Inuyasha fanfic. Let me know what you think as I'm not confident with anime fanfics instead of the warrior fanfic. So feel free to give ideas (Long as it doesn't mess up with the general plot)…criticism (not too harsh) and any comments. And now I do not own Inuyasha….if I did I would have had Kikyo stay dead a long time ago. And have Inuyasha with Kagome. But I do own Mitsuki as she is my character

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

_The night was full of terror. Screams filled the air, the Northern lands were under attack. It happed so fast they had no time to prepare. A pair of fox demons was in the mix of the battle fighting this one demon in particular. "You won't defeat me. I will use your land and help take over the other lands. And I'll use your mate to produce and keep my blood line." The silver fox, bloody and bruised growled. "You touch her and I'll kill you" he growled and turned to his fox form but the demon blasted tentacles and begun to absorb him into his body. His mate watched in horror, "NO!!" but the demon placed a dark enchantment upon her. She then fell unconscious and the demon chuckles darkly. "Kagura, take her away and I'll go after her later" The wind demon narrowed her eyes slightly not seeing the point of taking over such land but knew better then to question him The wind demon took the unconscious kitsune and flew her away…_

Later that day a small group passes through the county side in search of their enemy Naraku. Suddenly Inuyasha caught wind of something and paused, sniffing the air. "Did you smell something Inuyasha?" Kagome asked him. "Yea did you smell something boy?" Miroku asked which earned him a hit on the head. "I'm not a dog you baka" he grumbled. "Well you are a _dog _demon Inuyasha" Shippo commented which earned him a knock on the head too. "Inuyasha…" Kagome warned Inuyasha grumbled and answered "Yea I did smell something…it smells like blood" He said and sniffed the air again. "Oh wait I smell it too what about you Kirara?" asked the young kitsune still rubbing his head. The two tailed neko mewled to affirm it, there was blood in the air. "Someone could be hurt we have to help" Kagome said and looked to Inuyasha with pleading eyes. "Fine, lets go" he said gruffly and let's Kagome onto his back before taking off in that direction. Shippo, Miroku and Sango hopped on Kirara who transformed to her larger form and took off after them. "Hey guys we are getting closer!" Inuyasha called out to them. When they stopped they saw an injured female kitsune laying under a tree. Her eyes were closed as if sleeping though one arm was clutching her side painfully and her clothing hair, and tail were caked in dry blood. Kagome gasped and Sango looked down "Is…she…?" Kagome asked leaving the question unfinished. Inuyasha pressed his finger on her neck and felt a weak pulse "She's alive but not in good shape…we need to get her back to the old woman" he said picking her up pausing as he heard her whimper lightly. Inuyasha rushes off to see Kaede leaving the others in their dust. Shippo transforms to a large bird to make room for Kagome Miroku gets off to run after Inuyasha. Each of them thinking it's so different for Inuyasha to be so urgent about someone before.

By the time they others got to Kaede's place she was looking over the golden kitsune while Inuyasha sat at the corner. One of his ears twitched and he turned to look at them "Took you long enough" he huffed. "Well maybe if you just wait up for us instead of running off" Sango said irritably as Kaede fixed up the injured demon. When she finished she stood up "She'll be fine, I have to go out for more herbs I'll be back" she said and walked out.

**Hehe, what you guys think? Okay well nothing good yet well Mitsuki will wake up on the next chapter. And the paragraph after my disclaimer was a prologue but since it was short I combined it with chapter one**


	2. Chapter 2

Golden Memories

**Golden Memories**

Me: Hehe Okay shall we

Inuyasha: -clears throat- Don't you have to do something first

Me: Nope

Inuyasha: why you-

Kagome: SIT!!

Inuyasha –Falls to the ground-

Kagome: Next time I won't sit him –hears him crash- oops…well please do the disclaimer

Me: Fine…..I _**don't**_ own Inuyasha

_**/Last Time Inuyasha found an injured female kitsune. They rushed to get her checked over by Kaede and now they wait for her to wake up. /**_

Hours had pasted and Kaede had returned and Kagome was preparing ramen. Shippo stared at the demon. He sat by her, feeling a kinship since they were both kitsunes. He saw her ears twitch and heard a whimper. "Hey you guys she's waking up" he said.

Kirara mewled and turned her head along with everyone else as icy blue eyes stared up at them. She suddenly sits up and hisses in protest "Take it easy, you are safe here child" Kaede commented. She looked all around wildly not sure where she was.

"Calm down I can smell your fear scent" Inuyasha said. "Wh-who are you?" she asked at last rubbing her aching body.

"Let us introduce ourselves, I'm Kagome" and the demon looks to see a girl in a rather strange outfit but could sense a strange and pure energy and instantly figured miko. "I'm Shippo ma'am!" spoke up the young fox demon. She smiled at him and ruffled his orange hair "Hello there young Kit" she responded and turned to listen to each of them.

"I'm Sango, demon slayer…don't worry I only slay evil ones" she said quickly as to not scare the fox demon. The demon nods her head and turns to the monk who instantly grabbed her hand "I'm Miroku, pleasure to meet you" he said and earned a knock on the head from Sango. "Watch out for him he's a pervert" Sango warned and the demon moved away slightly.

"Oh and this is Kirara" Sango added and her neko demon mewed and allowed the demon to pet her. "I am Kaede and that's Inuyasha" the demon turned to see an older woman and from the feel of it she was a miko too.

She nodded and turned to Inuyasha and sniffed "I recognize your smell" she muttered. "Well Inuyasha carried you here" Kagome said. "Oh I guess that's why…"she paused figuring she ought to introduce herself but every time she tried she got a throbbing headache and placed a clawed hand on her head.

"Well aren't you going to give us a name?" Inuyasha asked. She glanced over and rubbed her head "I….I don't remember I have a major head ache" she said. "Well you did have lots of injures including a nasty one on the back of your head so I'm not surprised." Kaede said and served the ramen.

"Well we have to call her something Lady Kaede" Shippo said and Kirara mewed. "I know…how about Naomi. I always liked that name" Kagome suggested turning to the fox demon. She nodded her head liking the name "Thanks Kagome" she said smiling. She looked at the bowl that was steaming and turned to them "What's this?" she asked and sniffed it.

"Ramen, try it" Inuyasha commented as he wolfed down his food. She sniffed it,_ Well I can't be rude…_ she thought and ate what they called 'ramen'. She sighed "That wasn't so bad….thank you for the food…and I have burdened you all enough"

Naomi said standing up to leave but Inuyasha grabbed her "You aren't going anywhere just yet" he said beating Kaede to it. "You aren't fully healed, full demon or not" he said.

She blinked and looked to him her icy blue stare met his golden one. Their stares clashed for a moment but she gave in and sat "Fine…but I don't want to bother you all, I mean I don't even know you" she said looking at all of them.

"We don't have to know you to help you. You were hurt and we wanted to help, just get better first at least wait till tomorrow to move around" Kagome insisted. Shippo looked at Naomi, he was so fascinated with seeing another kitsune that for the rest of the day he jumped for her every need and hasn't strayed far from her.

Soon it was late and everyone was settling in for bed. Shippo was whining saying he wasn't sleepy "Just get some shut eye you little runt" Inuyasha growled "No I want to stay up I'm not even tired" he whined and looked to Kagome for help. "You should go to bed we have to be on the move tomorrow" she said but he pouted and went over to Naomi in hopes she'll save him. Her icy stare stopped him in his tracks "Go to bed Kit, you will need it" she demanded and smirked when he sighed in defeat.

Everyone was surprised that she could make Shippo do as she say without him whining. They put the lights out and everyone went to sleep. Naomi slept in a corner in her fox form with Shippo curled up beside her. For some reason she liked the Kit near her and wrapped her golden tail around him. Suddenly as she was dreaming she saw flames, a dark chuckle and screams.

She felt fear come over her and she shivered, her icy blue eyes shot open and felt her heart hammer in her chest. Standing up she walked out of the hut to stare into the night sky to think it through.

"Hey what's up?" came the voice of Inuyasha and it made Naomi jump she looked up to see him jump from the roof and land beside her. She shifted back to normal and looked at him, the moon shined on his silver hair making it appear to be glowing.

She shook her head "Oh nothing Inuyasha" she said.

"I smell fear scent…did something happen?" he asked with a new kind of concern.

"Well…I think I remember something but it's not good…I can see fire...screams horrible…maybe it was some kind of battle" she commented.

"Well it's a start" he said and looked at the moon.

Naomi felt her pulse quicken, something was strange to her Inuyasha looked familiar like she seen him before _couldn't be…I just met him today_ she told herself and suddenly she saw a flash of silver and golden eyes that had pools of love, his lips moved but nothing came she couldn't hear. Suddenly the flash was gone and her ears fell flat,

"Well you ought to go back inside" he said at last. "Then you should to" she challenged with a slight smile. "Feh, I don't need sleep" he said folding his arms and turned away from her.

Curious she leaned over to see him yawning and she giggled "'Feh' nothing…you need sleep" she said taking his wrist and pulling, taking him with her back inside the hut. For once he didn't put a struggle seeing it was useless. She shifted back to a medium sized fox and went back to her corner where Shippo was sleeping. She glanced at Inuyasha who happened to be instantly asleep and she grinned and closed her eyes, falling to a dreamless sleep.

Morning came and everyone was well rested and was up and about. Naomi was still curled in a tight ball and wasn't moving. "Hmm I wonder if Naomi would like breakfast" Miroku said.

"She's a demon she won't need much food I think she needs more rest then anything else" Inuyasha said from his corner

"Well someone wake her, we have to get moving and we need to know if she want to come" Sango replied after finishing up. Shippo ran up to the golden kitsune and poked her "Naomi, wake up" he said and nuzzled her. She opened an icy blue eye "Oh…morning Kit" she said yawing "What's this about leaving…um yes I could hear you Miroku" she answered as she saw their face expressions change.

Kagome explained they were on a mission to collect the Shikon no tama that they were broken into tiny shards. "And we have to fight the evil Naraku" Miroku added and Naomi suddenly shivered and her pulse raced and her head was throbbing.

"Naraku is responsible for causing misery to everyone here. Miroku was cursed by Naraku, Sango's family was destroyed and her brother was abducted, and caused my sister and Inuyasha to betray each other." Kaede replied and Naomi nodded "He seems to evil" she said.

"That bastard is evil and it's up to us to stop him" Inuyasha growled. "So will you join us?" asked Sango. "Um…sure anything to help" Naomi said determined to make it up to them for helping her.

That she has a strange feeling that something about this Naraku was involved with her in some way. Shippo jumped on her shoulders. "Then lets go" he said happily

Naomi nods and waits for them to lead the way. Kagome and Inuyasha was the first to get up then Naomi moves and leaves with Shippo on her shoulder. Sango leaves with Miroku though she kept glancing at him to make sure he doesn't try anything. Kirara padded after them and shifted to her larger form so Sango can get on her back.

"Hey are you alright? You can move around right?" Inuyasha asked Naomi which surprised everyone. Normally he didn't really care about people he just met.

Naomi nods her head "Oh, I'm fine, I'm a demon like you are I don't need that much rest" Naomi said smiling at him.

Together the group heads off into the distance each searching for Naraku, to get revenge. Naomi will be searching for her identity, and her memories…

**Okay!! Chapter two up!! I took the advice of what seemed to be many people and try the space thing so it has small paragraphs so if I get good replies from this then this is how I will be typing my fan fictions for no on. Hope you enjoyed Chapter two and sit tight for Chapter three.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Golden Memories**

**Sorry I haven't been making anything lately but I'm going to get back into it before my summer is over and my time is limited once again**

Me: Okay let's get this anime Started. I do **not** own Inuyasha. I wish I did

Inuyasha: Wow I'm surprised we didn't have to fight about it. Keep it up Fox

Me: ^__^ yep I'm being good….for now

_**//Last time the Injured Kitsune has awoken…only to not have a clue who she is, not even her own name! Receiving the new name of Naomi the group gathers up to head out in search of more Jewel shards and of Naraku//**_

Naomi followed next to Sango; she looked rather calm but was thinking hard the entire time. She scratched her fox ears for a moment as she stared at Inuyasha.

"Look if you got something to say then say it already" Inuyasha snapped out suddenly making Kagome jump slightly and Shippo to yawn as he was taking a nap.

Naomi didn't even flinch at his outburst "Sorry…I wanted to ask how do you guys know where to go? I mean are we looking for this Naraku person…or these Jewel shards?" she asked. "I mean are you guys looking for them separately or its all one goal?" she said asking another question.

"We are looking for both. Naraku has most of the jewel shards that holds a lot of power…if we find him we also get most of the jewels. Along the way we collect what Naraku doesn't have" Miroku answers giving one of those charming smiles again. Naomi grinned when Sango bonked him on the head with her weapon.

"Ouch Sango what did I do?" he asked Sango only huffed and kept moving.

"You guys…I think I feel a jewel shard near by" Kagome said suddenly. Inuyasha stopped instantly "Where is it Kagome?" he asked and she points in a direction

Soon enough a demon appears and shoots out a gust of air making Kagome and Shippo fall and Naomi lose her balance but her eyes narrowed. Worried Inuyasha turns to Naomi "Naomi, get yourself and those two out of here we'll handle this demon" he yelled

Naomi nodded and grabbed Kagome and Shippo and rushed to find a safe place to go.

"Naomi we can't leave put me down" Kagome said wiggling a bit.

Naomi rolled her eyes and dashed off and sat then down in a save. "I'm doing as told, you are both too weak to do anything." She said taking the fact that Shippo was too young and that Kagome was human.

"Where are you going?" Shippo asked as Naomi headed out of the cave.

"I'm going to help them that's what" Naomi said leaving the cave and placed a filed around them so they would be protected.

"Be careful Naomi!!" Shippo called out as Naomi dashed out.

--

As she ran she suddenly heard a scream and she skidded to a halt and turned around.

"Kagome…Shippo Inuyasha would kill me if I left them and they got hurt" she mumbled.

The kitsune ran off back towards the save, she glowed a reddish glow, with a pink tint. suddenly she changed into a large golden fox and leaped into the cave.

Kagome was trying to shoot arrows at demons that were in the cave. Shippo was shooting out blue flames shouting out 'Fox fire'.

"Out of the way!" Naomi shouted at them as she continued to glow and bit one of the demon's tail off making it howl and swipe a blow at Naomi knocking her away. _'Crap, I don't even remember how to fight…how can I protect them?'_

"You two out of the cave now! I can't let you two get hurt" She told them.

"But-" Shippo

"Just GO!" she barked at them, her eyes glowing.

Suddenly her tail started to split and it became six. The tails formed a burning reddish pink flame that grew and suddenly released it burning a lot of the demons in the save.

She could smell a lot of demons in the cave and charged further into the cave. She was running on instinct. She could see the light but only had to go through some more demons that seemed intent on attacking.

Her eyes narrowed and once again started to glow she leaped into the air and started flipping becoming a blurry golden wheel, the flames surrounded her.

"Flame Wheel!" she made contact then the demons burned instantly.

She stopped glowing and her tails fused back together. She walked out on the other side of the cave.

She felt a burning sensation all over and looked to see her old injuries had reopen and she was covered in blood, most was from the demons. She turned around thinking she should return to Kagome and Shippo.

"Well… I'll rest first" She mumbled as she felt her energy leaving her.

She walks over to a tree and curls up and closes her eyes. She knew she shouldn't but the moment her eyes closed every muscle in her body relaxed.

--

"Wind Scar!" Inuyasha's sword unleashed a powerful attack at the demon, destroying it at last.

The demon roared as the attack made its parts split apart. The shikon jewel sparkled and fell to the ground but it was black with the evil from the demon.

"Alright" Inuyasha said and bent down to pick it up only to get hit in the head with Miroku's staff.

"That jewel shard is tainted, who knows what will happen if you touch it" he said

"Then I'll find Kagome, she always purifies the jewel" Sango said and heads to where Naomi ran off with Kagome and Shippo was earlier.

"Don't bother we're already back" Kagome said appearing from the trees with Shippo on her shoulder.

"Didn't I told you two to stay hidden? Where's Naomi?" Inuyasha asked.

"We can't find her…there were demons in the cave and she told us to leave while she fought them…" Shippo began.

"But then we saw a bright light and soon after we didn't hear any demons so we went in the cave…but we found a dead end…we don't know what happened." Kagome finished, explaining what happened.

"Then let's go" Inuyasha said and took off with Kagome and Shippo on his back.

"Kirara, Let's go!" Sango called and the twin tailed cat allowed them to get on her back and she ran after.

Inuyasha followed Naomi's unique scent suddenly he looked up at the sky.

"Uh oh, looks like rain is coming" Kagome mumbled.

"Smells like it too, move it Inuyasha, or the rain will wash away Naomi's scent" Shippo said.

"What do you think I'm doing? Of course I know that you little brat!" Inuyasha growled and picked up the speed.

Soon the clouds were forming and the sky became darker. Then it started to rain which was starting to blanket the scent of Naomi.

Inuyasha struggled to keep the scent but soon he found a cave and skidded to a halt.

"This the place?" he asked Kagome.

"Yes that's it, when we came back inside...there was a wall there" she replied.

Sango and Miroku got off Kirara and the demon shifted to her tiny form and the group walks into the cave.

"See…" Kagome said. It was in fact a dead end in the cave.

"Just great." Inuyasha grumbled walking in after them.

Soon as the half demon stepped into the cave it had this black red aurora and suddenly the wall disappeared.

"Wow…what happened?" Sango asked unsure why the cave suddenly opened.

"I think this place only opens itself to demons and picking up on Inuyasha's energy… it just opened" Miroku suggested to try to give a reason which was good enough for everyone else.

--

"It's raining!"

Naomi could hear thudding of feet and a high squeal that sounded like a small child. _'Huh? Rain? _Naomi suddenly became aware of her wet fur. She tried to open her eyes but could only see a little girl wearing a white and orange checker board pattern kimono running in her direction.

"Rin, don't go too far ahead, we will stop for shelter soon" came another voice.

To her, the voice sounded cold yet demanding. Her wet fur prickled when she picked up the presence of a demon.

"I won't Lord Sesshomaru" said the same small voice of one who must be Rin.

But before she could attempt to move she felt the girl close to her and managed to open her eyes, only to be met with deep brown ones.

"Oh Look Lord Sesshomaru, A cute little fox" Rin said turning around as Sesshomaru and Jaken came.

"Rin, move away from it, you never know what these fox demons are up to" he ordered.

Rin looked up at him with big eyes and picks up Naomi who was too tired to struggle.

"But… Lord Sesshomaru…she's hurt…please can we take her with us, at least till she's feeling better" she pleaded with the demon lord.

Naomi blinked, water falling in her eyes. She shivered and snuggled closer to the human girl. _'Ugh…I must have change sizes…I know I was bigger than this…oh well, at least she's warm'_ she thought finding the silver lining in this bleak scenario.

The idea of being kept warm and safe felt like a good idea for her despite the fact she wasn't with Inuyasha and the others. Without even thinking she looked at the demon lord with the cutest look she could muster. Her blue eyes were big and watery like and she folded her ears flat on her head.

Sesshomaru looked at both the girl and the fox she held in her hand. They were both so cute at the moment _'I should not be calling this animal cute…I will tell Rin no. No I will not let this animal come along with us'_ he thought.

But looking how big their pleading eyes were he just sighed. _'I cannot believe Rin is making me this soft'_

"Fine, but only until the fox is better" he said which earned a happy squeal from Rin.

--

Everyone looked for Naomi until the rain finally stopped. Soon night crept up on the travelers and exhaustion followed.

"I think we should settle down" Miroku said looking at Kagome and Sango who could barely sit up right as they rode on Kirara.

"Fine, lets camp here" Inuyasha said and stopped under a tree.

Kagome yawns and gets off of Kirara, too tired to complain about anything.

Soon the group made a fire and Kagome prepared the food and they start to eat.

"I wish Naomi was here" Shippo said sadly as he ate the instant ramen.

"Well she's not" Inuyasha snapped at him.

"Inuyasha be nice" Kagome warned.

Fearing a sit Inuyasha didn't say anything else.

"I wonder how come we couldn't find her in the cave, it went on forever" Sango said as she ate.

"Are we going to look tomorrow?" Kagome asked Inuyasha.

"We got to keep looking for more Jewel shards, we can't be focused on a demon who doesn't even know her name" Inuyasha grumbled.

"But she's our friend…right? We should at least try to find her" Kagome argued looking determined. She wasn't the type of person who would just leave a friend behind. She wouldn't do it to Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango or Shippo. She didn't want to just leave her out there.

"Fine, we will look tomorrow but then we move on" He said and jumps into the tree giving no room for Kagome's remark.

"Well it's late everyone, I suggest we call it a night" Sango replies and Sango leans against Kirara who shifted to her bigger form to act as a support for Sango.

The group settled down for the night.

--

Early the next day, the run was rising into the sky making it an orange like glow. Naomi stretched out and realized she must have changed to normal in her sleep when she saw her hands instead of paws.

She looked around with alarm but seeing Jaken and Rin sleep and no sign of Sesshomaru she changed back into a fox. _'I wouldn't want to scare Rin and alarm Sesshomaru and Jaken which could cause trouble'_ she thought and got up and walked around a bit.

Suddenly Sesshomaru walked over holding food in his hands. Naomi obviously knew the food was for Rin and thought it was nice of him.

Sesshomaru looked down at her for only a moment before returning to where they camped out. Soon Rin was awake and full of energy and upon seeing the food called Naomi over.

"Come on, let's eat, thank you Lord Sesshomaru" Rin said.

Naomi felt warm; to her Rin was so innocent and adorable that she would hug her if she was in her normal form. And she walked over and sat next to Rin but didn't take any food from her until she eat something. _'It's only fair, I'll eat what she leaves me'_ she told herself as she walked around.

Sesshomaru watched Rin eat, and the little golden fox who was walking around looking at things. But he noticed how she kept an eye mainly on him and Jaken. _'Perhaps this creature is curious'_

His golden eyes met Naomi's icy blue ones._ 'His eyes…they remind me of Inuyasha's…oh my Inuyasha! I got to get back to them'_ she started realizing she was traveling further away last night.

"Here little fox, I saved you some food" she called Naomi back breaking Naomi out of her thoughts.

Naomi turned and walked over to Rin who had some fruit left. She was grateful and gladly ate up what Rin left.

"Let's get going." Sesshomaru stated as he starts walking.

Rin gets up and instantly follow along with Jaken.

"Come on little Fox" she said smiling her warm smile.

Naomi turned her head back to the opposite direction. _'This human is sweet and kind, like Kagome…but I have to get leave and get back to them' _she made the decision to go back to Inuyasha and his group and runs off the other direction.

"No! Come back" Rin cries but before she could run after Naomi she was stopped by Sesshomaru.

"Let it go, clearly it feels better enough to go on its own again" he told her.

A sad Rin walks off after Sesshomaru and Jaken, upset her fox friend left.

--

Shippo turned into a big pink balloon like object and floated around in the sky in hopes of finding Naomi from the sky. Kirara with Sango circled in from another direction.

"Let's try the cave again" Miroku suggested.

Inuyasha stepped in the cave again and the red black aurora appeared and the stone wall vanished. This allowed Kagome and Miroku access to the cave as well.

"I can barely smell Naomi's scent though…it's just covered with other demon scent…" he grumbled and started sniffing. He picked through each different scent before picking up on Naomi's unique scent.

Inuyasha heads in the direction so focused that he didn't know if they were following or not. Soon less and less demon scent was around and more of Naomi's scent was around.

"Her scent is everywhere, she must have been all over the place fighting demons…either that or she has a lingering scent" he comments and sniff it again.

"Is light?" Kagome asked seeing a speck of light in the distance.

"How come we didn't see this yesterday?" Inuyasha asked and grabs Kagome before heading towards the light.

Soon the three of them make it out of the tunnel. Inuyasha instantly started sniffing "Hmm…she was here…I can smell her blood along with demon blood from the cave…and…and" he paused and his eyes narrowing.

"Who else Inuyasha? Is it Naraku?" Kagome asked

"No, Sesshomaru…I swear if he's hurt her" he growled thinking about his full demon brother.

"The rain has washed a lot of the scent away…it would be hard to figure out where she went off too…wouldn't common sense tell her to just go back into the cave and out the other end to find us?" he complained.

"But what if it was a confrontation with Sesshomaru and she was injured?" Miroku asked.

"It's no struggle, the trees would have been knocked over or melted with acid….something" Inuyasha replied.

"Well let's look around, for all we know she went somewhere to hide out from the rain and take care of her injures. The fight with the demons could have reopened the injuries she already had when we found her…" Kagome said making perfect sense.

The group of three continued to search till they heard rustling. Inuyasha of course was the first to hear it and but relaxed, the scent was all too familiar.

"Inuyasha! Kagome! Miroku!" a golden fox leaped out of the bushes and tackles into Inuyasha, knocking him over.

"You stupid fox you had us looking for you all day!" he snapped sitting up.

Naomi got off and turned to normal form before hugging both Kagome and Miroku.

"It's a long story, but I'm glad I found you, I was trying to find this place again by following my own scent but the rain made it difficult" she said and scratched her ear.

"Naomi…your injuries…" Kagome said noticing her bloody kimono from the blood bleeding onto it.

"Oh yea, all the action caused them to open but luckly some rest made me feel a little better. And at least I didn't get any new ones" Naomi said grinning.

"Let's go back, I'm starting to miss the Kit" she said referring to Shippo.

"Shippo wouldn't stop talking about you last night" Kagome said which made Naomi happy.

--

Later Naomi was brought back to the group and was tackled by Shippo who was all too happy to see her again.

"So explain what happened?" Sango asked as the group was now able to move on.

"Well, what happened was that I was fighting all the demons, I originally left Kagome and Shippo to help you guys out with the fight. However I heard them scream and I turned around and went back only to see the cave was crawling with demons" Naomi began to explain as the group was walking down a path.

"And then what?" Miroku asked very interested.

"Well…I don't know… I sort of blacked out. All I remember was telling Shippo and Kagome to leave I just used my instincts and next thing I know I was on the other side of the cave, covered in blood and tired. I sat under a tree and took a nap. When I awoken it was raining and I was soaked, but least it washed the blood out of my fur," Naomi said recalling everything.

"Then a girl and a demon male came…now that I mention it…he looked like you Inuyasha with his golden eyes and long silver hair" Naomi said.

"That's my no good brother Sesshomaru…" he growled. "Did he hurt you?" he asked which surprised everyone.

Naomi smiled and shook her head.

"No, well the girl picked me up, while I was in my fox form and begged Sesshomaru to let me come with them. At this point I could care less where I was, long as it was warm and possibly dry. It was so funny, she was so cute. Well any way long story short I woke up the next day, realized I had to get back to you the moment I realized how much Sesshomaru looked like you. And so I left to follow the scent back to here and then I sort of wandered, trying to follow my own scent and I happened to smell Inuyasha and here I am" she said finishing her story.

"Some adventure" Shippo said.

"I know. It was nice to be carried, though strange to have my feet off the ground other than being in a tree or something like that" she said.

"Glad to know you chose to come back to us Naomi" Kagome said smiling.

Naomi couldn't help but smile back, Kagome reminded her of Rin.

"I am too. I feel like I need to help you all with your quest" she said feeling she's in their debut.

"You don't have to. Join us because you w_ant_ to" Inuyasha comments.

"For once I agree. Stay with us because you want to stay with us. Not because you have to or feel like you owe us" Shippo said jumping onto her shoulders.

"Inuyasha don't you think Naomi should wash off the blood and grime from her and her clothes. I don't think we should leave so soon" Kagome said looking to see Naomi's clothes covered in blood.

"What we wasted enough time as it is. She's not that bad" Inuyasha complained. He just wanted to get moving to find more jewel shards and any leads on Naraku.

Naomi looked at herself and realized she did look bad and smelt bad as well. For some reason it didn't sit too well with her but she didn't want to be a bother.

"I'm fine…I mean you guys were looking for me all day and all." She said in defense.

"You sure Naomi?" Sango asked.

"A lovely lady such as yourself should not have to be bloody and grimy like this. We can surly make Inuyasha wait a moment" Miroku said holding Naomi's hand.

Naomi blushed with modesty and her tail fur prickled.

"Oh stop" she said

Inuyahsa sighed "Fine, take a bath, then we leave" he said gruffly.

"I thought I smelt a lake or a stream ahead" he added.

"Yay, then let's go" Kagome said taking Naomi's hand and follows Inuyasha.

When the group arrived Inuyasha stopped and pulled Miroku away and heads another direction.

"We'll leave you to wash" he said dragging away Miroku who looked like he wanted to stay.

Shippo happily started playing in the water a little. Normally because he was just a young kid he was allowed to stay. Right now the young fox demon just wanted to play and enjoy the nice after noon.

Naomi undressed revealing her injuries which were covered in dry blood.

"Good thing I suggested it, we need to make sure the wounds are clean" Kagome said and Sango and Kagome helps Naomi wash.

"Eeep…it's cold" Naomi said as they poured water on her.

"Shippo, while we work with Naomi can you help scrub the blood from her clothing?" Kagome asked.

Shippo stopped his splashing and agrees to help and grabs Naomi's clothing which was torn and bloody from fighting. He goes to the water's edge and starts washing it as best as he can.

Now we are going to wash your hair. "Kagome said holding out a bottle of shampoo.

This got Naomi's attention and she looked at what was in Kagome's hand.

"What is that?" she asked.

"This is called Shampoo, in my time we use it to wash our hair and make it smell good" Kagome answered as she poured some onto her hand.

"'Your time' what do you mean?" she asked.

"Well I'm from a different time. I'm from the future. I go here by using the bone eaters well." Kagome said as she starts to scrub Naomi's hair.

Naomi looked confused she didn't know what kind of place was that. But Naomi just relaxed as the soft scent of the shampoo and the gentle scrubbing of her hair and ears.

"Oh you like it when your ears are rubbed. Inuyasha claims he hates it but when I do it he relaxes, it's so funny" Kagome said smiling.

"It feels nice…and the scent is nice. What is it"? she asked.

"Vanilla, its really soft and gentle for you and Inuyasha's sensitive nose" Sango answers reaching for Naomi's tail.

Naomi jumps away and wraps her tail around herself.

"Um…sorry but I don't like people touching my tail." She said

"Oh I'm sorry" Sango apologized.

--

The girls have finished and Naomi was clean again, her golden hair shimmered like the sun itself in the sunlight.

"But we have a problem…Naomi's kimono is too wet to put back on" Sango said.

"I don't have any extra clothing" Kagome said.

"Inuyasha lent me the top part of the kimono for her to use. I already went to ask about that" Shippo said coming out of the bushes with the red kimono.

"Way to think ahead Shippo" Sango praised.

Shippo held his head high, happy for the praise.

"Here you go Naomi" he said handing it to her.

Naomi smiled and pets Shippo on the head. "Thanks Shippo".

Naomi put on the red jacket and laughed how big it was.

"It is a little bit huh" Kagome said.

"It's fine. Now I'll just use my sash to tie it" she said grabbing her sash and ties it around her waist to hold it together.

The group of four returns to see Miroku and Inuyasha was still there. Naomi looked to see Inuyasha still had the white under layer and felt better about taking his clothing.

"Now are we ready now? Inuyasha said annoyed that they been held back this long.

"Yes, sorry I'm holding everyone up. I'll promise to be of more use" Naomi said bowing her head. She looks up at him, doing the face she used on Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha's face turned red, he grunts and turns away from her.

"Fine then, let's just go" he grumbled and headed out.

Naomi grinned and follows, holding onto her damp clothing and Shippo perched on her shoulder.

Kagome followed beside Sango looking surprised by the reaction.

"I thought Inuyasha would have complained some more" Sango said looking at Inuyasha.

"I think Naomi is having a positive influence on our half demon don't you think?" Miroku asked coming from behind them.

"Maybe she is doing good by joining us." Sango said but suddenly froze up.

Miroku's hand was on Sango's butt rubbing and grouping.

"Pervert!" she shouted and slapped Miroku leaving a bright red hand print. Steamed she walks towards the front with Inuyasha and Naomi.

"Wow, what just happened?" she asked.

"Miroku is a pervert…just know that. Don't let him come from behind you" Sango muttered.

Inuyasha sighed "When will he learn" he muttered.

Naomi tilts her head to the side and looks back at Miroku who was rubbing his cheek. Kagome also shook her head.

--

Sometime during the day the group stopped for a short break as Kagome was getting tired. Naomi didn't like all the constant stopping, walking on the path across the country side relaxed her. But she remembered Kagome was only human and nowhere near as tough as Miroku or Sango was.

Kagome had pulled out a box lunch from Kagome's larger yellow book bag. This made Naomi have second thoughts on Kagome's strength. It was a pretty big bag.

"Sorry, when I packed this I didn't expect to have any new travelers with us…if you want you can have my bento" Kagome said handing Naomi the container with various foods inside.

Naomi blinked and sniffed slightly, without being all in the container she could smell the really good food inside but she shook her head no.

"No thanks, I couldn't. I'm a demon I don't really have to eat. I thought I saw a fruit tree awhile back anyway I'll probably pick some of those and snack on" she said smiling.

"No, I have plenty of snacks, if you won't take my bento, you can at least take these" Kagome said digging in her bag and pulled out a bag of chips and hands to Naomi.

Naomi rips the bag open with ease and pulls out a flat round disk. She looks at it with curiosity.

"Ok, I'll eat this then" she said and stuffed the chip into her mouth and was delighted how crunchy it is. She wags her tail In delight making Shippo laugh as he ate his lunch.

Inuyasha slurps up his ramen as he watches over everyone eat. He looked at Naomi and realized she still had part of his kimono on. He figured she could wear her own but before he could say anything Shippo spoke up.

"Hey Naomi, you can try some of my bento if you want" he said offering the fox demon his box which had some food left inside.

Naomi just smiled "I can't, you need to eat and become strong" she said as she finished up the bag of chips.

"Aww...at least try the rice ball it's the best part" he said holding out one, his green eyes pleading.

Naomi took one and took a bite. "That's pretty good, thanks" she said and Shippo happily eats the rest.

As the group finishes a yell could be heard from a distance.

"Ahh!!! Somebody help us!!"

"Sounds like ladies, young pretty ladies" Miroku comments, he doing his signature perverted grin.

"How would you know?" Kagome asked glancing at Sango who was just glaring at the monk.

"I just can tell lets go save the ladies shall we" he said happily grabbing his staff and goes off in the direction of the screams.

"Stupid monk, Naomi go and assist him" Inuyasha said getting up.

Naomi nods and follows Miroku.

Kagome puts everything away with Sango's help and the remaining group follows after them.

--

When they arrived a small group of demons were surrounding two young girls.

Miroku was already fighting some of the demons with Naomi swiftly dodging some as they tried to attack her.

Inuyasha charges in with his claws extended.

"Iron reaver soul stealer" he slashes his claws into the demon, slicing it instantly.

Kagome takes out her bow and arrow and aims at a demon. The arrow glows this blue color and then she fires it making the demon instantly purify when it was hit by the arrow.

"Fox Magic!"Shippo lets out his spinning top illusion and it grows bigger and it spins quickly on top of the demon. Thinking its being crushed it stays to the ground.

Naomi grins liking the kit's technique.

She finishes off by releasing a reddish pink flame and hurls it at the demon and the demon howls as it is burned alive.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango unleashes her large boomerang. It spins and flies around the demon in a circle, taking out the remaining demons.

The two young girls were trembling and was holding onto each other. They felt safe once the demons were destroyed.

"Are you alright ladies?" Miroku said instantly coming to their aid and helps them off the ground.

"Oh my, what a dashing monk" said one of the girls.

"Hikari is that all you care about…You should be thanking everyone else for coming to help. Thanks so much" She said the other girl.

These were in fact young girls, both looking around the age of 13 and they both appeared to be twins. Both of them had shoulder length brown hair with light brown eyes. One of them wore a knee length green kimono with white leaf patterns scattered across it. The other twin had an knee length blue kimono with white circle patters across it.

The girl in the green kimono approaches first "I'm Izumi. And this is my sister boy seeking sister Hikari".

"It's quite alright, anything to help." Kagome said smiling.

"What are you doing in the woods anyway?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well we were sent to get some water…" Hikari began

"But as we were going to the lake demons came and we tried to run but more surrounded us." Izumi picked up.

"I yelled out for help and not long after the monk and the girl with the awesome ears came for out rescue" Hikari finished.

"I see, you two should be more careful" Shippo said looking up at them.

"Aww, Izumi look he's so cute" Hikari's eyes lit up and picked up Shippo who was red in embarrassment.

Izumi sighed and looks up at Inuyasha and the others and bowed her head.

"Thank you so much…how about you come back to our village. We have room in our hut, when mother hears of what you have done she will be more than happy to feed and shelter you" Izumi spoke calmly.

"That's a wonderful idea! You all should come" Hikari spoke up and stared dreamingly at the monk.

Miroku gave a dashing smile and held Hikari's hands.

"My Dear Hikari, you are so young but perhaps when you are older…would you consider bearing my children?" he asked her.

This made Hikari squeal and blush deeply.

"Pervert! She's just a kid!" Sango and Kagome said at the same time. Sango hits Miroku over the head with her Hiraikotsu.

"Ouch, that's why I said 'when you are older' I'm not that much of a pervert" Miroku said rubbing the bump on his head.

"I think we should keep moving" he said.

"Come on, we should take it. It would be rude Inuyasha" Kagome said.

"I agree, these two girls offered. If their mother has no space or something then we can move on. No harm done" Naomi said and smiled at the twin girls.

"We will go" she said.

"YAY!" Hikari said smiling brightly.

Izumi picks up the dropped bucket. A puddle of water was around it.

"Well…I have to get some more water, and then we can go back" she said.

--

Later they have arrived back at the village, Inuyasha was carrying the bucket at Kagome's request. He and the others were behind Hikaru and Izumi who was carrying Kirara who looked pleased to be in the young girl's arms.

Suddenly a young boy with reddish brown hair tied in a low pony tail with blue eyes who appeared to be 16 came up to them.

"Izumi, Hikari your mother- oh wait who are these people?" he asked staring at Inuyasha and Naomi.

"Wait a minute you two are demons! Izumi, Hikari-"

"Calm down Kyo. We can explain everything later, just come along with us" Izumi said calmly as Hikari jumped on the boy's back and covered his mouth.

When Kyo nods his head Hikari lets go and her feet is back on the ground.

Inuyasha snorted, a bit annoyed by this guy. He shrugged and continued.

When the group arrived at the hut there was a woman who was gathering wood and other material. She turned and saw Izumi and Hikari.

"I sent you two to get water awhile ago." She said

"Sorry mother" Hikari said.

"Oh you met more friends?" she asked looking to notice Inuyasha and the others behind her daughters.

"Well sorta…you see we were attacked by demons and these people saved us" Izumi said.

"Oh my, thank you so much for saving them, come in and rest young travelers" said the woman and walks through the door.

Naomi smiled and went inside of the hut. It was pretty roomy inside. A lot bigger then Kaede's hut in her opinion. She took a seat in the corner followed by Shippo who sat in her lap and Inuyasha was beside her with Kagome and Sango was on Naomi's other side with Miroku.

Izumi sat with Kyo with Hikari on Kyo's other side.

"Now you say you saved my daughters? Oh and I'm Hanako" said the mother.

"It was nothing, we were happy to help ma'am. We heard a cry for help and we just came to help" Kagome said.

Hanako looked over them, she took notice of the small boy with a tail, a girl with strange hair who had ears and tail and a young man who has ears as well as a strange hair color. The mother instantly put this together and came with an conclusion.

"I can see you have demons in your little group" she noted.

Naomi tensed up and looked down she braced herself for a scared, fearful, rude remark of some kind.

"Yes, but these are good demons whos powers come in handy" Miroku answered.

"I see…well seeing as you helped saved my two precious treasures I have nothing against you…The least I can do is make you all some diner and if you want you can spend the night." Hanako said standing up.

"Oh are you sure about that? I mean it's a lot of us" Sango asked a bit concerned about the amount of space.

"Yes, I could have lost my daughters, it's the very least I could do" Hanako insisted.

Kyo glared at them, mostly directed at Naomi, Inuyasha and Shippo.

"Well, glad you two were ok. I better get going. See you Izumi, Hikari" Kyo said standing up. He turned to Hanako and dipped his head.

"See you later Hanako" he told her and walks out of the hut.

Inuyasha glared at the man who left.

"What's his problem?" he asked.

Hikari and Izumi looked at each other with a bleak expression. Finally Izumi was the first to speak.

"Well…Kyo's mother and father were killed by demons when he was young…so ever since then he hates demons." Izumi said.

"But don't worry about him. I think you guys are great. I think it would be cool to have powers" Hikari adds in, brown eyes gleaming.

"Heh, fine, he better watch it if he calls himself picking a fight." Inuyasha said gruffly.

"Oh what are your names? I was meaning to ask" Izumi said.

"Oh, I'm Naomi" Naomi said dipping her head.

"I'm Shippo" he said smiling.

"I'm Kagome, and the grumpy one is Inuyasha"

"I'm Miroku"

"I'm Sango"

"Izumi would you like to help me make dinner?" Hanako asked.

"Sure" Izumi said getting up.

"I'll help too, oh you guys are free to wonder around the Village" Hikari said getting up to assist.

"Um…I think you should show them around Hikari" their mother said.

"Oh, ok come on you guys"

--

Hikari walks along waving happily to the other villagers.

"Hello Izumi. Where is Hikari?" said an older man working in the fields.

"I am Hikari, Izumi is back at home" she said as she led the group on.

"Oops sorry. See you around" said the man as he continued his work.

"It must be hard having a twin sister" Kagome said.

"Hehe…it is…everyone other then out mother and Kyo can't tell us apart" Hikari said as she walked along.

"I see, so is that why you try to wear different clothes?" Shippo asked.

"Yes, that way maybe it could assist people who we are." Hikari sighed.

"I see…so who is Kyo to you?" Kagome asked.

"Kyo is our friend since childhood. His parents and our parents were friends. So naturally we were introduced at a young age. He's like an older brother…though I think Izumi may like him." She said snickering.

"Ah I see, so it would make sense that he would be able to tell you apart from your sister" Naomi said.

The group arrived back near evening to see Izumi and Hanako just finished the cooking.

"That smells good" Shippo said.

"Thanks" Izumi smiled and starts serving food for everyone.

Naomi smelled how good everything was and started to eat, careful not to eat all the meat which was her favorite.

Izumi was smart and made sure Inuyasha had a big serving as the dog demon was eating it quite quickly.

"Inuyasha don't eat so fast. You could get a belly ache" Kagome said.

Hikari giggled at that as she ate her portion and Shippo was about to comment but Naomi placed her tail over his mouth.

"Don't even think about it Kit" she said to him.

"What is Kit?" Izumi asked as she ate.

"It's just what fox demons call their young, kit" she said eating.

"So he's your son?" Hikari asked.

"Oh no, Shippo's not my son" Naomi started laughing.

"You look too young anyway, dear, kids shouldn't have kids" Hanako replied.

"You don't know how old I really am. Demons are older than humans after all. However yes, I am young though, kids are the last thing I'm worried about" she said and finished her share.

Hanako dips up the remaining food and sits the plate to the side.

"Who is that for?" Sango asked, sharing some of her food with Kirara.

"Oh, it's for Kyo. He normally joins us for dinner. Ever since his parent's died he's been under my watch. So I often make enough dinner for him" Hanako explained as she puts her things away planning to wash them later.

"Oh…but since we are here he wouldn't come" Shippo said.

"Heh yea Shippo, he's too much of a coward to come I bet" Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha, don't be rude" Kagome warned glancing at the family.

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha is so straight forward" Sango comments as well.

"Oh it's ok, he probably is afraid." Hikari spoke up.

Just then Kyo shows up looking tired but had a small smile on his face.

"Oh, Hanako it smells good, and-oh I see you still have your guest" he said his smile fading.

"Yes, they are spending the night as payment for saving us" Izumi said looking at Kyo.

"We saved you some dinner as usual you can eat with us" Izumi added holding out the bowl to him.

"Um, thanks Izumi, but I think I will turn in for tonight. I'll see you tomorrow" he said heading out.

"Oh come on, you _always _stay and eat dinner with us" Hikari said.

"Leave him, apparently he's a coward" Inuyasha stated boldly.

This made Kyo stop dead in his tracks, his blue eyes clashed with Inuyasha's golden eyes.

"I'm not a coward. I don't want to be with a bunch of evil filthy demons" he comments back.

"Wait a minute filthy, way to show gratitude we saved your friends life. You think you could be more grateful" Shippo comments.

"Now Inuyasha stop" Kagome said.

"Heh last time I checked cowards run away, see a bunch of demons in here eating and you don't even want to be around your friends anymore, yea way to be a man Kyo" Inuyasha replies, ignoring Kagome.

"Inuyasha s-"

"Kagome…I think Inuyasha is trying to make him stay by reverse psychology" Naomi whispered.

Miroku and Sango had caught on as well and nodded to Kagome.

"He can see that Izumi and Hikari wants him to be here so by calling him a coward for leaving, it would make Kyo not leave and stay instead" Miroku comments.

In the end Kyo stays long enough to eat and make small talk with Hikari and Izumi.

"It's getting late, thanks for the great meal" he said getting up and heading out of the hut.

"Night Kyo" Izumi and Hikari said at the same time.

Everyone bathes and gets ready for bed and Kagome was the last to take a bath. She sighs happily as she rejoins the group.

"That was grate now I can enjoy a nice sleep" Kagome said.

Naomi yaws and looks over at Shippo who was already asleep on the floor next to Kirara.

"I'll sleep outside so it should be room for everyone" Inuyasha replies and heads out the hut.

Hanako was about to insist he stays inside but Miroku shook his head.

"Don't worry, he likes It outside" he said.

"And it's his way of watching over us" Kagome said settling down.

"Okay then well goodnight everyone" she said and fell asleep.

Izumi walks out of the hut to find Inuyasha on the roof.

"Um…Inuyasha" she called up to him, her brown eyes a little droopy for trying to stay awake.

"What is it kid?" he asked.

She shuffled her feet a little "Thanks for making Kyo stay to eat with me and Hikari" she said.

"No problem, now go to bed with everyone else." Inuyasha comments and sits on the roof.

When Izumi returned everyone was laying down next to someone sharing a blanket. Shippo and Naomi had one, Kagome and Sango had one and Miroku had one to himself. Izumi went to Hikari and shared blankets.

Hikari turns over to face her sister and smiled

"Goodnight Izumi"

"Goodnight Hikari"

--

During the night Naomi had awoken, her heart beating fast. She had the same dream with the fire and hearing screams. She looked at everyone sleeping and figured she check on Inuyasha.

She gets up carefully and steps outside the hut and jumps onto the roof with a perfect soft landing. She looked to see Inuyasha asleep on the roof top _'Aww, he's so cute and peaceful asleep'_ she thought and suddenly a flash of someone with white silvery hair and ears appeared in her head again.

"What do you want Naomi?" Inuyasha had awoken and notice she was there.

"Oh nothing, I had that dream again and I can't really sleep…I really want to know who I am…" she said looking down.

"You will figure it out someday" Inuyasha said.

Looking into his warm golden eyes and his silvery glow of his hair in the moonlight made Naomi blush and the fur on her tail prickled. She turned away to look up at the sky.

"Oh yea, I never did thank you for letting me use your kimono while mine dried. I hope I didn't dirty it up or anything" Naomi said.

"Sure, not like you can walk around naked" he comments.

Instead of being offended or embarrassed Naomi just laughed.

"True, well…now that you mention it I could have just transformed into a fox" Naomi said scratching her head.

He just signed "Well whatever it doesn't matter…maybe you should sleep" he said closing his eyes again.

"Aww… ok, goodnight, I'll watch the night sky some more" she said.

--

The sun had come up signaling the start of a new day.

"Hey, Inuyasha! Naomi!" Shippo called from Kagome's shoulder.

Naomi yawned and looked over and turned red. She was laying close to Inuyasha with her tail wrapped around him. Apparently Inuyasha was embarrassed because he leaped away the moment he saw their position.

"Coming" Inuyasha said jumping off the roof.

Naomi, who was still red, jumps off as well making a perfect landing next to Izumi who just looked awed.

"Alright we are ready to go now" she said excitedly

Hikari came out the hut as well as her mother.

The three bow to the group with gratitude.

"Inuyasha, Kagome, Naomi…" Izumi said.

"Sango, Shippo, Miroku and Kirara" Hikari continued.

"We are very grateful for what you have done" Hanako said.

The three ladies were like in harmony with their thoughts and feelings.

Kagome smiled happily, glad she were able to help these people.

"No Problem, we are happy to help" Shippo said grinning.

The villagers go off to distance leaving the village. It was a nice morning with the birds chirping.

"I feel so warm and fuzzy inside" Naomi said as they walked.

"It feels good to help others maybe it's the feeling of a job well done" Sango suggested.

"I love Izumi and Hikari, they were so unique despite being twins" Naomi said.

"I couldn't tell them apart other than their clothing, so it would have been awkward for me" Shippo said.

"Hmm...well I could tell…I mean… each human has a particular smell. Izumi had a soothing smell…while Hikari had a stronger smell and had a particular feel about Hikari." Naomi said thoughtfully.

"I noticed that as well, good to have another demon around who can pick up on things" Inuyasha said.

That made the fox beam in pride and made her skip a little in her step.

"Glad to be of some use. But you are not a demon Inuyasha either you just hang around your human friends too much or you're a Halfling" Naomi said.

Everyone paused and Inuyasha stopped and turned to look at her.

"What of it?" he asked gruffly.

Naomi felt tension in the air and sighed and held her hands up in a defensive gesture.

"Gomen nasai! I didn't mean to be so rude about it" She said.

"I just had to say something about it, I never quite met a Halfling…well that I can recall…I just know they would have a human scent" she said.

Inuyasha growled.

"Whatever let's keep moving" Inuyasha started moving again not wanting to talk about it.

Naomi blinked and sighed, her ears on her head. One look from the others told her it was a soft spot. But she could only grin anyway _'Cause I just found out something new about Inuyasha even if it was a hard topic…maybe because I'm not a close friend like everyone else…hmm I want to learn about everyone soon'_ she thought happily.

The group goes off into the distance, eager to get closer to Naraku and collect all the shards.

**Okay, that was like a super long one. I think my record for any fanfiction… 26 pages and a lets just say someone where in the 8000 as far as words. Oh and I used some words in Japanese… just know Bento is a box lunch and Gomen nasai is sorry or Very sorry. Hmmm I'm thinking of starting to use the 'san chan sama kun' thing as well as stick in some more phrases in japanese. Would that be a better idea or not?? Just read and review… Oh yea and I already know I have Inuyasha Out of character a little…hmm so yea I'm sure I let out that warning already.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Golden Memories**

**Sorry I haven't been working on it. One day I got bored and manage to make a long fanfiction. For the Inuyasha fans I will reward you by posting two new chapters at once.**

Me: I do **not** own Inuyasha. I wish I did

Naomi: Good job

Me: hai hai. I decided to be good this chapter

_**/Last time Naomi has joined the group in search of the shikon jewel. During a battle with demons Naomi was separated from the group. During this lost she ran into Rin and Lord Sesshomaru, during this time she had grown fond of Rin. She took it upon herself to leave the small group to return to Inuyasha. The group saves two sisters from demons and has stayed the night. Naomi gets closer to Inuyasha and learns a bit more about Kagome and her strange ways/**_

"Talk"

'_Thoughts'_

A few days have gone by since the attack of the Northern lands. Everyone was trying to pull everything together in the palace.

"What do we do?" asked a servant.

"I know , we no longer have a Lord or a Lady of the lands" said another.

Meanwhile all the Lords of the remaining lands have gathered Sesshomaru from the West, Hiroshima from the South, and Denzuka from the East. They all met with Takeshi who had long honey brown hair and forest green eyes.

"Seeing as Akito nor Mitsuki is here to resume command you will take over as the Lord of the Northern lands" Hiroshima comments.

The other agreed and has nodded their heads before looking to Takeshi for a response.

Takeshi was heartbroken, his best friend was gone. He was taken in as a ward by Mitsuki's father. With no other heir and with Mitsuki moving his status when she took command he was the most qualified to take over.

"Mitsuki…she's alive I know it…I could never take her place" he said.

Takeshi knew with his heart she was alive…well he clung to the hope. _'I didn't see your body…there for you must be alive…right?' _he asked himself.

Sesshomaru looked with cold eyes. _'What a baka…I guess it will be just more land for me'_ thought the demon lord.

"You shall lead or we take these lands" Sesshomaru comments.

"There are other demons who wish to rule" Denzuka replies as well.

They made an agreement that Takeshi would run the Northern lands until Mitsuki has return. Should Takeshi fail to uphold his duties the other lords have the right to split the Northern lands for themselves.

* * *

"Ugh, still no leads" Inuyasha grumbled as the group settled down once more.

"Relax, leads on Naraku will come, right Naomi?" Miroku said looking to the golden fox.

"Right, though I feel anxious myself, I'm curious to see this Naraku person" she said when she paused from eating the bag of chips.

"Man these chip potatoes are good" she said

"They are called potato chips Naomi" Kagome said laughing a little

"Oh, sorry, potato chips" Naomi said eating them.

Shippo was eating some candy Kagome had brought.

"So how is it you get this stuff?" Naomi asked.

"In the future we have a lot more different foods now" Kagome said.

"Oh...wow I want to see the future" she said her eyes wide with wonder.

"Well it's impossible, the only one who can cross the well is me and Inuyasha" Kagome said.

This made Naomi turn into a fox and roll around on the grass whining.

"Aww…no fair, Inuyasha you seen the future…Oi!" she stopped whining and leaped onto Inuyasha's lap making the surprised half demon fall back with her sitting on his chest.

"Tell me what it's like. Is it big? Is the sky still blue?" she asked.

With a grunt Inuyasha sat up making her tumble off him and land on his lap again.

"Honestly you worst then Shippo" he said lifting her by the scruff and sat her on the grass.

"Aww, Gomen nasai Inu-kun" she said her eyes were big and she tried the cute act.

"Please…tell me, I bet everyone knows a little something" she said.

This made Inuyasha grumble and turn a little red.

"Inu…kun?" Inuyasha said looking a bit confused.

"My new name for you. I'm thinking on names for everyone else…just not Shippo, your name is too cute" she said and Shippo just smiled.

"Well? Tell me." She said waiting.

"Well…it's loud…and it smells a bit bad when they get inside these moving things that spits out smoke behind them (AN/ He means a car). And its little trees unless you go to what they call a park" he said.

"Oh…no trees…all but it's the best part…it's so calming" she said.

"Oh yea…and they have this box with pictures…Kagome calls them a tele…television" he said and turned to Kagome.

"That's right" she said nodding her head.

"And they have this new way to cook things other than putting on a fire…I think they call it a stove" he said and scratched his head.

"Wow, interesting I but the bad smell would set me off" she said thoughtfully.

"Arigatou Inuyasha" she said. No longer having interest she runs off to play with Kirara who looked happy to have an animal to play with.

"Wow, she sure loses interest quickly" Miroku said having an anime sweat drop.

"Tell me about it, but she sure keeps Shippo and Kirara busy" Kagome said watching the little fox run around.

* * *

Soon Naomi, Shippo and Kirara were laying on the ground in a tired heap.

"I told you not to get too tired, we have to keep moving" Inuyasha grumbled.

"Ok, Come on Shippo" she said sitting up.

As the group head through the forest and Inuyasha pauses, Naomi not paying attention bumps into him and Kagome bumps into her making her push against Inuyasha more. The half demon nearly falls over.

"Watch it will ya" he said gaining balance back.

"Why did you stop so suddenly?" Kagome asked.

But before he could answer a small group of villagers come out. They took a look at Inuyasha and Naomi and they charged.

"It's the demon!" they said and started wielding their weapons.

"Hey wait a minute" Inuyasha said reading for his sword.

"Fox Magic!" Shippo said and used a little snake like toy and it turned into a real giant snake that wrapped around the struggling villagers.

"Naomi, grab Inuyasha and let's go" Miroku said and he and Sango heads off with Kagome.

Naomi grabbed Inuyasha's wrist so he wouldn't try to attack the humans and pulls him along.

They managed to make it past them and was approaching a village.

"If this is where those people came from then most people would like if we showed up..."Kagome said

"No worry, I can conceal Inuyasha and Shippo's appearance, even my own, we would look like normal humans" she said.

"Oh I can only make myself change…" Shippo said looking down.

"Your magic isn't strong enough yet, one day it will" she said.

"You can really do that?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yea, I recently started remembering how to do some attacks and tricks which I am glad I did cause in this case we have some ignorant and scared humans who would attack a demon at first sight." She said.

She held out a leaf which glowed and placed it on Inuyasha's chest. Instantly in a poof he was how he would normally look on the night of a new moon. His hair was still long but his hair was black and dark as the night sky and his golden eyes were a honey brown.

"Inuyasha, kawaii!" she said and hugs him.

"Um shouldn't you change you and Shippo now" Kagome said a little aggravated.

Sango had a worried look as she could tell Kagome was a little jealous. Miroku on the other hand was grinning. _'He seems to get all the women…oh to be him'_

Naomi let go of a rather embarrassed demon completely oblivious to the situation with Kagome.

"You are right, your turn Shippo, with my power the transformation would be a lot longer than if you did it" she said.

She places the leaf on his chest which made him taller and his limbs were proportioned to his body as well as his clothing. His ears weren't pointed and his orange red hair was now a reddish brown and his fluffy tail was gone. His new appearance gave him the look of an average 8 year old.

"Shippo looks so cute" Kagome said..

Naomi transformed herself, her ears were now on the side of her head, her tail was gone and her golden hair was now a light brown and her icy colored eyes were a deep blue color.

"My, Naomi you look lovely" he said taking her hand in his.

Naomi blushed but smiled.

"Thanks, however I know you are a pervy one, the idea of you touching me doesn't sit well…so…" she paused and edged away from him.

That made Inuyasha laugh and Sango just smirked as she no longer felt as threatened by Naomi.

"She got you good monk" he laughed.

When they arrived they were surprised to see some of the village in ruins.

"I bet you want to know what's going on" said an older man who walks up behind him.

"Um…yes" Kagome said.

"Well you see this demon is invading our village and has been kidnapping people…those who can afford to leave has moved out…but a lot of us can't the only thing we can do is rebuild our homes and shops" said the man.

"That's horrible" Kagome said

"And not only that they took this little girl now all the families are in an uproar where now mothers won't let their kids go outside. As you can see…" he said.

Sure enough there wasn't a child in sight.

"Oh no, a kid is kidnapped, I say we go show this demon a thing or two" Naomi said and looked to Inuyasha and the others.

Kagome and Shippo were already on the bandwagon.

"Oh you think you can help us?" asked the man who look a bit doubtful.

"Fine, we will help, now where does this demon reside?" Inuyasha said.

"He resides in an old shrine near the Mountains, not too far after passing the village" he said and watched the group leave.

* * *

"Naomi why you have to have us go help, whatever happens is not our problem" he said as he walked.

"We could find a shikon jewel or two if the demon is strong enough" she said.

This made Inuyasha look with interest "Ey you could be right" he said.

"You should be willing to help others even if the possibility of finding a shard isn't there" Kagome told Inuyasha.

"I think we are far away enough for me to cancel your transformations" she said and snapped her fingers.

The leaves fell and a poof of smoke appeared and when it cleared Shippo was back to normal size and Inuyasha had silver hair, golden eyes and dog ears again.

Soon they find this mountain path and everyone was overcome with an ominous feeling. Everything got darker and a light fog had risen.

"It's a bit creepy" Shippo said from Naomi's shoulder.

"Hey isn't that it?" Naomi asked pointing at a building from the distance.

"Yea, come on" Inuyasha said putting Kagome on his back and he takes off.

Naomi takes off after him and Sango and Miroku get on Kirara.

In no time Inuyasha and Naomi skid to a halt in front of the shrine.

It was dark and it was a demon aurora surrounding it that made Naomi's hair prickle.

"I can sense a shard of the jewel" Kagome said.

"Good lead us to it" Inuyasha said and enters the building.

Sango and Miroku got off Kirara and they enter too.

"I can barely see" Sango said and bumps into Miroku.

"Oh Sango, I will look after you" he said holding her close.

Sango was glad he couldn't see her blush as she enjoyed his embrace but it was short lived as she felt his hand touch her butt.

"Pervert!" she yelled and she didn't need to see to know where his face was and slaps him.

"Ok I can solve this. Fox Fire" Shippo said and he holds a blue green flame in his hand and stayed back with Miroku and Sango so they could see.

Inuyasha and Naomi had better eye sight and could see fine.

"Where is the jewel?" Inuyasha asked

"I can only see but so much from Shippo's glow for all we know we could be walking into some sort of trAAAP!" Kagome yelled.

They had spoken too soon as they didn't see where the wood had stopped and they were falling. In order to save Kagome Inuyasha threw her up hoping she would make it back.

"What's going on?" Shippo said running up to them with the fire to see Kagome on the ground and a hole in the floor.

When the light was shined they were able to see a large hole like it either caved in a long time ago or something big broke it.

"They fell in…what shall we do?" Shippo said running around in a panic.

"Well I say we go down into the hole and look for them" Miroku said.

"Kirara!" Sango called and the little cat demon turns into her bigger form.

"Kirara can only fit but two people…Shippo can you transform to lower Kagome down?" Sango asked.

Shippo was trembling "It's too dark… I don't know if I land on something safe or not… I can't do it" he exclaimed.

This made the demon slayer sigh "Alright, I'll go down with Kirara, Shippo you will have to use Fox fire to light the way for us. If it's safe we will come back up and bring you guys down one by one" Sango suggested as she got on Kirara and Shippo gets on as well.

* * *

"Kyaaa!" Naomi shrieked and landed with a thud on the ground.

"Naomi, you ok?" Inuyasha asked getting up and looked up he could barely see Shippo's blue glow.

Groaning the fox gets up "Hai… I'm ok…" she said getting up as well and suddenly sticks that was on the wall lit up casting a dim glow.

"Wow, it's like a tunnel down here…looks like we just fell to where we can find the demon we should keep going" Naomi said looking into the tunnel.

"Ok, they can catch up and if not…then well we can find them later" Inuyasha said heads into the tunnel with Naomi.

"Hmm…say Inuyasha…you really care for Kagome don't you" she said based on what she had observed.

"What makes you say that, she's just uh…a jewel detector" he said trying to think of something.

This made Naomi snort and shake her head "I don't even know you all well and I can tell Kagome would be upset to hear that…I know she means a lot more because when we were falling you took the time to throw Kagome back up…you were worried about her getting hurt" Naomi said recalling Inuyasha pulling Kagome away and tossing her up.

"She's human she could have gotten killed from falling from this distance or broken something" Inuyasha said

"Aww you care about Kagome" she said giggling and moved on ahead.

Inuyasha just turned red a little and grumbled.

"I may be playful but I do notice things…I think I may have changed the balance of the group where everyone is, in a since, paired up. You and Kagome, and Sango and Miroku" she said as she walked.

"The monk and Sango? Please" he said not convinced

"It's true, I notice the looks she gives when he's flirting, yet she hates it when he touches her…I find it…hmm complex…I think she would love it if he gives her the right attention…" Naomi said.

"Even if you are right, that monk will always be a total pervert" he said.

"Perhaps, and you are still immature, you need me to show you some kindness" she said.

"What, said the fox with no memory" he growled but Naomi knew by his tone he wasn't that angry.

"Hold on…I have a odd feeling…it's like…I can feel.." she paused.

But before he could ask a pair of glowing red eyes could be seen from the darkness.

"Who dare disturb me?" asked the demon and a bunch of scales shot out.

"Ahh…move" Naomi said jumping of the way but got scrapped against the sharp scales in the process, and had small scratches all over her..

Naomi turns into a fox feeling it was better for her to evade attacks. Inuyasha drew out his sword and charged head on.

"I'm going to destroy you lizard" he growled.

A tail shot out and slammed into Inuyasha and wraps around him.

"Arg…let go" he said struggling and wished he could use his sword but his arms were pinned against his side.

Naomi leaped into the air and bit into the tail.

"Naomi what are you..." he was going to tell her that biting through the tail was silly but saw that the scales were dissolving and going through its flesh.

The lizard hissed and thrashed about but in the small space of the tunnel Inuyasha was thrashed against the wall, knocking him out and his Tessaiga fell from his hands. The large fang turned back into its rusty form.

"Oh no, Inuyasha" she said and the flames that were reddish pink in color surrounded her and she charged. Leaping into the air she tucked her head into her hind legs and started flipping.

"Flame wheel!" slams into the demon and it howled as the flames scorch him even through his protective scales.

"Ahh it burrrrrrnsss" the lizard hissed and it leaped up apparently back into the shrine.

Naomi looked to where it was going, she could catch up but couldn't leave Inuyasha.

* * *

Kirara managed to let everyone safely onto the ground to see a dimly lit tunnel.

"Think they are down here?" Shippo asked shutting off his fox fire.

"It's nowhere else they could have went" Sango said and heads down the tunnel, everyone was behind her.

"I hope Inuyasha is okay…he always rushes into things." Kagome said as she walked through the tunnels.

"He's with Naomi of course he's ok" Shippo said with confidence.

Suddenly it was a bright reddish pink glow that Shippo and Kagome recognized from before.

"That light… they must be fighting the demon" Shippo replied.

A loud boom and some rocks and dirt had fell from the walls of the tunnel to confirm Shippo's comment.

"We better go help" Miroku said and they head down the tunnel only to find Inuyasha looking irritated at Naomi who was also annoyed.

"What happened?" Miroku asked.

"She let the demon get away" Inuyasha said.

Naomi sighed and looked away "Last time I save your butt half breed" she growled and gives a leap and shoots for the hole.

Naomi managed to leap high and could even see the way out as it was a little more lit; when she felt herself falling she pushed against the sides of the new tunnel and jumps from left to right heading upwards.

"That was easy" she mumbled as she reached the top and she didn't realize they were that far underground. She looked around and saw the place was a mess and saw claw marks on the wooden floor _'guess he had to get from out of that tunnel the space was too cramped to defend yourself very well'_ she thought.

Naomi just followed the path of destruction left by the demon, not caring if the others manage to get up to follow or not. _'He's so ungrateful…I try to help him and this happens…geez last time I help him' _

* * *

"Great Inuyasha, you made her mad" Miroku sighed.

"What a jerk" Shippo muttered which earned a hit on the head.

"Ouch!" Shippo whined.

"Inuyasha… sit" she muttered and Inuyasha was face planted into the dirt.

"Damn it Kagome! We have to go get the demon" he said and puts Kagome onto his back and leaps high into the air and he copied Naomi by planting his feet on one side of the wall and pushing up onto the other side and soon enough he was out of the tunnel and found themselves in the shrine again.

Soon Miroku, Sango, and Shippo were flown up by Kirara and once again together they looked deep into the darken hallway.

"I can smell her, she went down this way" Inuyasha said.

"I feel the jewel again and it's strong" Kagome said.

"Good we are in the right direction" Inuyasha said following the scent trail down the hall way.

Soon a bright light shone down the hall way and the sound of hissing.

"Quickly now she must be fighting it" Miroku comments and they run down the hall and into a room.

Naomi was covered in cuts and turned when she smelled someone behind her.

"Ey, it's about time you showed up" Naomi said.

The lizard swipes his tail towards them.

"Naomi!" Inuyasha calls out and leaps up with Tessaiga and slashes at the Demon's tail.

It roared in pain for only a moment before wickedly grinning. Suddenly the demon's tail grew back.

Kagome's eyes went wide, she saw the purple glow of the shikon jewel in the base of the lizard's tail.

"Inuyasha aim for the base of the tail I see the shard" she called out.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango threw her weapon at the demon it circled around and suddenly connects with the demon and it knocks it against the wall.

"I'm not through yet!" it bellowed and scales shot out from its body flying like little daggers.

"Kagome get down!" Inuyasha yelled.

Shippo pushes Kagome down as the scales flew over them.

Naomi's eyes turned red and her hair turned into a light pink. A sudden flash back of her in a forest and she yells out Sakura Kiss. _'That's it! I'll try it!'_

"Sakura Kiss!" she called out and cherry blossoms came and swirled around the lizard demon and it filled the room with a sweet scent.

"What…." Kagome said looking in awe.

The demon then became confused and disorientated making him open from attack.

"Go for it Inu" she said and Inuyasha nods.

"Wind scar" Inuyasha unleashed Tessaiga in a powerful swipe and an energy blast shot forth and hits mainly at the tail.

"AHH" the lizard's body disintegrates and the jewel glows as it falls to the ground.

Kagome picks it up and purifies it before putting it in a jar with the rest of the collection.

"YAY another jewel" Shippo cheered.

"Hey, that wasn't bad Naomi good work" Inuyasha said.

"Humpth" she turned away and walks over to Kagome and the others.

"That was so awesome. What was a Sakura kiss?" Shippo asked.

"It was something that...oh wait…what is that glowing orb?" she questioned.

"Hmm…maybe it's where the girl is trapped inside" Miroku responds remembering the demon took a girl from the village.

"You are right but how do we get her out?" Shippo asked.

But the orb vanished and left a little girl standing there looking around all confused.

"Oh thank you for saving me…it was really scary…you guys won't harm me right?" she asked.

"Nope, we are here to rescue you" Shippo said.

"Come on we will take you back home" Kagome told her and the group left with the little girl to return to the village.

* * *

"So these demons helped you Michiru?" asked the girl's father glancing at Inuyasha and Naomi while the mother was holding her daughter.

"Yes father, they risked their lives to save me" said the girl smiling at them.

"Hey wait…aren't you.." Sango paused.

"Yes I was one of the men who attacked you all earlier…I apologize" he said bowing.

"Oh my, this girl's kimono is so tattered…I make fine Kimonos…as payment…how about I give you one of mine. I have a kimono shop but I keep all my stock here" said the lady looking at Naomi.

Naomi blushed as she saw the condition her clothing was in.

"Oh you don't have to" she said politely.

"Oh no I insist, I don't have much to give and I figure I do a service that I'm good in" said the lady as she took the time to measure Naomi.

"Hmm...you are very small…but I have something, follow me" said the lady pulling Naomi into the room.

"That's my mommy, once she gets set it's no stopping her" said the little girl as she grins brightly.

A moment later Naomi came out with deep blue kimono that stopped above her knee. She had golden flame lining on one sleeve and a picture of a golden fox on one side the sash was a lovely golden color.

"Hey I like it, I love the nice long sleeves" Naomi said swinging her arms as the long fabric dangled back and forth.

"Naomi looks good in blue" Miroku said with a wink.

This made Naomi's tail prickle with embarrassment "Thanks Miroku, you flatter me so" she said and turned to the lady.

"Thanks kind lady, I feel so much better with this kimono on me" she said bowing.

"I like it, it matches with your golden hair" the little girl said.

The group left the village and would continue their search for Naraku. Naomi has a light bounce in her step very happy about her new clothing. She never took the time to notice that her kimono was a mess.

"Quit bouncing around what are you a rabbit?" Inuyasha said.

Naomi just ignored him and turned to Kagome.

"Hey Kagome do you have some water in the funny container?" she asked her tail swinging back and forth.

"Oh here you go" she said handing the fox the water bottle. _'I guess Naomi is still mad at Inuyasha…maybe he should apologize…but I know Inuyasha and he hardly ever admits he's wrong…maybe she will cool off' _

"Arigatou!" she said taking a sip of water as she walked. Her ears twitched when she heard him growling.

"What's your problem am I invisible?" Inuyasha exclaimed.

Naomi once again didn't answer she just stared at the sky that was starting to become an orange color.

"The sun will set soon" she mumbled as she took another sip of water.

"Naomi can I have some water" Shippo said from her shoulder. When he got the go ahead he reached out and gotten some water from her hand and started to drink from the water bottle.

Sango stopped as she spotted some steam coming from the forest. Familiar steam and she turned to Kagome.

"Looks like we hit a hot spring" She turned to Kagome and Naomi.

"Oh, let's take a bath, I don't know if we will be able to have an opportunity like this again" Kagome said.

"Fine. Guess we can camp here, go take your bath I'll take watch over the Monk" Inuyasha said.

"Hey, I wouldn't peek" he said in his defense.

"Yea right" Inuyasha and Shippo said together.

"Good job, Shippo you watch over Inuyasha and mostly Miroku" Kagome said and heads out with Sango in search of the hot springs with the fire cat with her.

* * *

The girls have settled into the hot springs with Kirara keeping watch in case a demon shows up.

"It feels so good" Kagome said sinking into the hot water.

"Ahh…it feels so warm and soothing to my cuts…say Sango…what is that on your back?" Naomi asked.

Sango had a pained look on her face as she took the time to recall the scar on her back.

"It was from my brother…when he was controlled by Naraku.." she said looking out, her eyes glazed over.

"Aww…I'm sorry Sango… I don't think I ever known what that's like" Naomi said and out of sympathy she hugs Sango.

"That's so touching, I wish I had a sibling to love" she said.

"Ah…Naomi" Sango said feeling awkward.

"Oops sorry" she said letting go and diving under water to feel warm all over.

"That felt nice" she said her face was a slight pink color from the heat.

"Naomi how do you know if you have a sibling or not?" Kagome asked.

"I guess you are right…I wish…I can remember…when the time is right I always seem to remember attacks like Sakura kiss… sometimes I don't even know how to fight…it's just an instinct…" she muttered.

"I would be in pain to not know anything about your old life" Kagome said.

"For all I know I put a spell on myself to forget something…I don't know…argh! I just feel so empty inside" Naomi said her eyes pooling but she blinked them away.

"Every time I try…I get a head ache…I really want to know who I am… I thought if I could be around you guys I would know…this Naraku…sends a chill down my spine…" she said looking at them.

"Time will tell if you will remember Naomi, if not you can make a new life" Kagome said smiling in an effort to making Naomi happy.

"Thanks" Naomi said giving a warm smile.

"So tell me what's with you and Inuyasha?" Sango said trying to clear the air.

Naomi just smirked a little "I'm ignoring him because he ticked me off. I can't see how you deal with him. I do something nice to help him and I get my head bit off…I should have left him to get eaten by any other demons" she said

"Yea he can be that way, he is like that. But I think he was trying to get your attention" Sango said laughing a little.

"Eh, it's a little funny. I think I'll make him work for it." Naomi said with the grin of a true fox.

* * *

"Girls…naked hot girls in a bath…and I can't see" Miroku groaned.

"Hey don't think of Kagome like that" Inuyasha said hitting the monk on the head.

"Don't be like him Shippo" Inuyasha said.

"I know, I won't" Shippo said staring at the monk who was looking longingly in the direction Kagome and the others went.

"Hey…do you think Naomi is still mad at you for getting mad at her earlier?" Shippo asked setting the trap for Inuyasha.

"What? She let him get away, she could have stopped it and we probably could have finished it off" He said stubbornly.

"Yea while you were knocked out, you could have been killed. I think you owe her a thanks" Miroku said.

"Whatever Monk" he grumbled and just waited for them to return.

When the girls returned everyone settled down and have ate dinner. Everyone was just sitting around the fire and talking.

"Say…you all have been through a lot huh?" Naomi asked suddenly after deeply thinking.

This surprised everyone as it was so random.

"Of course, we been through quite a lot together" Kagome replied. She took the time to think about what all they had gone through.

"In fact, all the experiences made us closer. They are my best friends now" Kagome added after thinking.

"Aww, I'm so touched Kagome" Miroku said with a smile.

Sango nods and smiles as well.

"We all are closer now thanks to all our adventures" Shippo exclaimed.

Naomi took this chance to think before nodding her head.

"That's great; adventures would be the best to get close to someone. Well I think I'll head to bed, see everyone in the morning." Naomi said and jumps in the closest tree.

"Hey, guess Inuyasha isn't not the only one who sleeps in a tree" Miroku said and chuckled.

Inuyasha huffed and looked up at the tree Naomi went in before laying down under the tree.

"Can it Miroku and just go to sleep" Inuyasha said grumbling.

The group find themselves asleep under the night sky though Naomi layed awake staring at the brilliant starry sky.

"Everyone is so close to each other…do I even belong? I feel like I don't need to be here" she sighed as she felt the wind blow through her hair.

Suddenly she felt the tree limb she was on shift and turned to look at a pair of golden eyes. "Yes Inuyasha?"

The half demon had a look on his face but it changed quickly "You need to stop mumbling and go to sleep, last time I checked full demons are not up to full speed when they are injured. And you are a stupid fox who went and reopened her injuries" he grumbled.

Naomi tilts her head to the side slightly wondering if he was trying to insult her or show concern for her. She gave a fox like grin "Alright Inu, I'll sleep. But tomorrow I'll pull my weight ok" she said to him.

That seemed to be enough for the half demon as he jumped off the branch and landed under the tree she was in and slept.

* * *

Naomi was already awake when the others woke up and was ready to go.

"How are you feeling today Naomi, are your injuries still bothering you?" Kagome asked

Naomi turned to Kagome and smiled "I'm fine no worries, I'm eager to keep going and help as best as I can to your journey" Naomi said without falter.

"Good then let's keep going" Inuyasha grumbled and continued on his way.

It was the a new day of adventure another step closer to finding Naraku and the jewel shards.

**I know this one is way short. But I am trying to get back into the fanfiction while I still got spring break left. Next adventure will be inuyaha's new moon phase so it's human time. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Golden Memories**

**Ok Ready to get started on this. Chapter will be Naomi will witness  
Inuyasha's change from hanyou to human xD this will have a little bit of OOC from Inuyasha. But you do know he is more open during this time. Sesshy will come back again in this chapter because after all it is an ocxsesshy fanfic.**

Shippo: Fox-chan!

Me: Hey Shippo

Shippo: Remember the disclaimer.

Me: Ok I _**DON'T**_own Inuyasha

_**/We learn of Naomi's origins in the Northern lands and no one knows if she's alive or not. Naomi learns some new attacks which came in handy for the group when they help out a village. She learns a bit more about Sango and takes time to think how tightly knit the group is/**_

"Can't you find the scent?" Miroku asked

"Shut up monk, I'll find it" Inuyasha said in aggravation.

The group was tracking down a demon that was believed to be with Naraku who they believe is Kagura as rumors spread about seeing huge bugs which the group knew was saimyoushou but Inuyasha lost the scent.

"Hey, Naomi has a way better nose, maybe she could track them down?" Shippo asked who was on Naomi's shoulders.

"But Naomi wouldn't know what saimyoushou smell like or Kagura for that matter" Miroku said.

"Sorry I can't be much help" Naomi's ears sagged which earned a pat on the head by Miroku.

"Don't worry, it's Inuyasha who is useless to us" Miroku said which earned a knock on the head by Inuyasha.

"Damn, we finally get a lead on them and I lost it" Inuyasha grumbled but had a certain look on his face.

Everyone knew the new moon was approaching if Inuyasha lost the scent which was always the first sign. It was when the hanyou loses his powers for one night and is an ordinary human, it is his most venerable state.

"Inuyasha, maybe we should just wait" Kagome said.

"No way, I'm not going to lose track of Naraku" Inuyasha growled and tried in vain to catch the scent.

Naomi just sighed and just waited while they debate on what to do. Suddenly the fur on her tail prickled, she felt a dark aurora close by "You guys…" she paused.

They all turned to her "Yes Naomi?" Kagome said.

"I feel…weird…I feel something dark" she said.

A moment later Inuyaha Miroku and Sango could pick up on it as well as Kirara and Shippo.

"Looks like we are moving in the right direction" Miroku responded.

"But should we is the question" Kagome said looking at Inuyasha and an unspoken thought was formed. Could Inuyasha handle whatever was ahead once he turned human?

"What do you mean?" Naomie asked clearly not sure what was going on.

"Oh…well-"

"Just forget about it" Inuyasha grumbled interrupting Miroku's attempt to explain.

Kagome sighed realizing Inuyasha must not have trust Naomi enough to admit his time of weakness is approaching. She and everyone else knew it would be best to wait it out till the next day before continuing.

Naomi's brows furrowed "What is it you guys not telling me?" she asked.

Soon Kagome turned to the distance and saw a cloud of dust approaching. "Koga is approaching" Kagome said and Inuyasha growled.

"Just great a stupid wolf- OUCH!" soon as Inuyasha uttered the words a guy with brown wolf fur long black hair had just kicked him in the head in a blink of an eye.

"Woah he's fast" Naomi muttered.

"My dear Kagome it's been so long" Koga said in a gentle voice ignoring the growling Inuyasha.

"Hello Koga" Naomi saw Kagome's smile but could tell she didn't fully embrace his attention.

"What's a mutt like you doing out here? Oh who are you?" Koga directed his attention from Inuyasha to Naomi.

"Naomi is what I'm called." Naomi said bowing. "Nice to meet you" she added.

"What's a full demon like you doing with this mutt?" Koga asked.

"Well…" Naomi paused and smiled. "Does it matter if he's a halfling or not? I have my reasons" she responded.

"Just saying, you'd be better off by yourself" Koga said.

"You know what" Inuyasha drew out his sword. "Time I put you in your place" he growled.

"Inuyasha sit" Kagome said causing Inuyasha to slam into the ground and Koga howled in laughter.

"That's right sit boy" Koga chuckled. "Look I don't have all day. I'm going to find that damn Naraku. Catch you later" he said running off.

* * *

Later in the afternoon the gang stopped for lunch and to rest and Naomi rested in the grass eating fruit. Her mind was occupied ever since her run in with Koga.

'_He's Naraku too….so shouldn't he join us too? What did this Naraku do to him?...is he really this evil that he's messed with the lives of so many people?'_

She also couldn't help but get strange feelings whenever she thought of Naraku….she was starting to get more strange nightmares about what she assumes was her past as she healed from her injuries.

'_I thought that if I followed them….something would happen but nothing is happening…will I ever remember?'_ with a heavy heart she looked at the fluffy white clouds in the sky.

"Naomi?" she snapped out of it and turned to Kagome.

"Nani?"

"What is wrong? You look very deep in thought" Kagome asked.

"Is something troubling you?" Shippo asked and Kirara mewed.

Naomi looked at everyone wondering if she should bother telling them. "Oh just thinking. No big deal" she said not wanting to burden the already heavily burdened group with her problems.

"You can talk to us you know" Kagome said looking concerned about Naomi.

"Yea I know…thanks" she said and stood up and stretched glad that her injuries had healed.

"Why do I get the feeling you are lying" Inuyasha asked and she turned to look his way and once again that familiar image with golden eyes and silver hair appeared in her image like it did so many times whenever she looked at Inuyasha long enough.

"Does it matter?"

"Shouldn't be keeping secrets from us" Inuyasha grumbled.

"Speak for yourself you all are hiding and keeping me out of the loop with your close relationship. I always feel like I'm missing something" she growled for the first time and with a quick turn she just walked away.

Shippo jumped off the rock he sat on and ran after her "Where are you going?" he asked.

"Alone" in a tone that signaled she didn't want to be followed as she vanished into the forest feeling bad how she snapped at Shippo when she wasn't upset with him.

"Why can't I just remember? What did I leave behind? Who is this face I keep seeing when I look at Inuyasha?" she asked herself as she walked away frustrated with herself.

* * *

Night approaches and Inuyasha's hair turned from silver to black and became a bit grumpy as usual during this time.

"Naomi hasn't returned still…I guess we really bothered her" Shippo said sadly.

"You think she left on her own?" Sango asked the unspoken question that everyone was thinking about since she left early afternoon.

"I think she just wanted to let some steam out" Miroku comments to assure everyone.

No sooner than the monk had spoken the trees rustled and the golden fox had appeared once again. "Hello every one" she said and took a seat.

"Naomi you're back" Shippo exclaimed.

"I just needed time…and it took a lot of time apparently" she said and as the wind blew she couldn't help but catch a scent.

"Fish smells great…but…where's Inuyasha….I smell him…but I don't" she commented and sure enough she saw a bright red kimono but there was Inuyasha with long black hair and brown eyes the same look as the transformation she gave him days ago.

"Is that you Inu?" she questioned as she approached.

He just grunts and turns away "Yea what of it?" he asked defensively.

"So this is what you guys were hiding from me? He turns human. I don't see what's the problem? Do you not trust me at all?" Naomi asked feeling her anger rise again.

"Look it's something Inuyasha doesn't too much talk about even with us" Miroku comments.

"It's something we weren't allowed to tell…but sure you were going to find out eventually. Well tonight is the night of the new moon, it's when Inuyasha loses all his demonic powers for the night. It's his vulnerable time" Miroku explained to Naomi.

She just shook her head "I don't see the justification, sure you have a small period of being weak but that's why we are safely camping right?" her ears lowered against her head. "I see you don't trust me in the slightest…" she said just disappointed that this is what they didn't tell her earlier.

"It's not like that ok" Inuyasha interrupted his voice didn't sound nearly as sharp as it would have been to her as she looked into his brown eyes.

Naomi changed in an instant her face became hard "Don't worry about it." She stated with an unemotional voice surprising everyone.

"Gomen Naomi" Kagome said sincerely apologizing. "We should have told you…your part of our team" Kagome added which seemed to calm down Naomi slightly.

"It's fine" she said looking into the fire.

Soon everyone ate and relaxed by the fire. Naomi settled in a tree in a smaller fox form and was able to look down on the others, as normal Sango was leaning against Miroku and Kagome was sleeping with a human Inuyasha looking over her his hand gently touching her cheek. Naomi was really surprise to see how tender his expression was towards Kagome.

'_A look I never seen on him…looks good on him'_ she jumped down the tree, landing on her paws softly with ease and made her way past the camp and into the forest to be alone and just clear her head a little.

"Naomi" the fox turns to see the human Inuyasaha.

"Yes?"

"Look about earlier…sorry…it's just…it's not something you would announce if you're a half demon…anyone can take advantage of you during this time so I keep it to myself for so long…I been around the others for so long but even I don't just come out with it. They learned the signs themselves" Inuyasha explained to Naomi.

"I just…really wanted to be a part of your group. Be friends and be as close to people as you guys are close to each other" Naomi replied. "So I kinda needed to know things like that" she said.

"I do trust you…as well as consider you a friend" he admitted and Naomi allowed a smile to form.

"Good…so when will you turn back?" she asked him.

"Morning…stuck like this till then" he scorned.

"I think you look so cute" Naomi said and was amused seeing his face pink at her statement.

"Well I'm weak this way…I can't protect Kagome or help out when the others fight…Tessaiga won't transform" Inuyasha said pulling out a rusty blade to show her. "Nothing…I hate being weak" he sighed.

"Well we all have our weaknesses" Naomi said. "Besides your friends have your back and so do I" Naomi said.

"And I have yours. Any luck on the memory?" Inuyasha asked her.

Naomi sagged her ears feeling heavy all over again "No…it's like I'm meant to be in the dark about it forever" she said sadly.

"You'll remember" Inuyasha said and she looked in his warm brown eyes and she found herself smiling.

"Inuyasha kawaii" she said wrapping her arms around him wagging her tail carefully making sure not to crush his human body and taking the time to inhale his human scent.

Inuyasha was red in the face at her sudden movement not used to words like 'cute' being associated with him. "Nao..mi" her name passed through his lips softly but her ears were able to pick up on it as well as his rapid heartbeat.

"Sorry Inu. Would this do?" she asked turning into Kagome. "Do you like this better?" she asked mimicking Kagome's voice perfectly.

Inuyuasha's face became red once again and with a grunt turned away from her. "Not funny" he replied and Naomi just laughed and in an instant she was back to normal.

"You really have feelings for Kagome" she stated and ruffled his hair using her claws to rake through it like a comb watching his red face some more.

"Come on, let's get on back" he remarked and turned and walked back to camp.

Naomi jumped into the tree again soon as the two got back to camp. She watched as Inuyasha sat near Kagome again who woke up and sat up and leaned against him.

"Say Inuyasha" the slightly groggy Kagome said.

"Hm?"

"How do you feel about Naomi? She was upset about not telling her about your transformation" Kagome said unaware that the fox demon was awake and listening on them.

"Well…she's a great asset to the team. Though…I can't imagine what it must be like…not remembering who you are, where you are from, rather or not did you leave someone or something behind? I can't help but find myself wanting to help her put the pieces of her memory together" he said looking up in the tree knowing full well she was hearing this conversation.

"Inu…" Naomi said quietly to herself, happy he felt that way.

"I've been wanting to ask because you've been acting differently since she's came. Been more considerate, even more protective than I ever seen back when she was still injured. Made me wonder a little" Kagome said not want to admit even to herself that he treats Naomi nicer than the rest of them.

"I don't know what you mean. But I always want to protect you Kagome… I don't want anything to happen to you" he admitted looking into Kagome's eyes.

Kagome's face was pink at his statement and it eased her mind that he wanted her with him and she wrapped her arms around him, leaning against his shoulders. Slowly the two fell asleep leaving Naomi up to watch over the group and ponder more than ever.

Looking into the moonless sky Naomi declares "Everything is clear to me now" she knew what she had to do.

* * *

Morning came and Inuyasha could feel the pulsing of the demon inside him returning. He felt stronger and his senses were sharpening once again. His claws and fangs grew, eyes from an earthy brown to a honey gold and his long night sky hair turned into moonlight silver.

"Glad to have you back Inuyasha" Miroku said as he stretched.

"We have to keep looking for Naraku before that mangy wolf catches up to him" Inuyasha said.

"Can't we at least eat breakfast?" Shippo asked.

"We can stop later" Inuyasha was eager to get moving.

"Hey where's Naomi?" Kagome asked.

"Oi! Naomi let's get going" Inuyasha called up the tree he knew she was in.

"I don't hear any movements" Shippo said stating the obvious and Inuyasha took a sniff.

"He scent is faded like she hasn't been there for awhile..." Inuyasha replied.

"Maybe for a walk?" suggested Sango.

Kirara approached Shippo with a paper in her mouth. Shippo took it and began reading it and his face fell.

"Guys….I think you need to read this" Shippo said and Miroku took it from Shippo.

"Dear everyone, I've come to the conclusion to continue traveling on my own. Where I will go I am not sure. The past few days I have been able to interact and observe each of you as well as have more frequent dreams of fire and dead bodies along with the very frequent image of a person with silver hair and golden eyes. This makes me realize how much I must figure out who I was before waking up in Kaede's hut. It's better for all of us if I find out where I belong and put the pieces of my memory back together. I wish you all the best of luck on defeating Naraku and gathering all the shards of the shikon jewel." Miroku read the letter with a very grim face before the paper turning into a leaf in a poof of smoke.

"Naomi's gone….I don't believe this" Shippo said looking up at everyone with teary green eyes. "Why did she go? Did she not like us?" he asked.

"Of course she did Shippo…I guess she wanted to find her own way" Kagome said picking up the sad fox child and holding him close.

* * *

Naomi was wondering around on her own now "I hope they found my message ok…hope Shippo won't be too sad.." she muttered to herself as she found a stream where she started to drink the clear water.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" a loud squaky voice could be heard and Naomi turned in the general direction and started scenting the air

'_I recognize that scent…it was the demon and his two followers'_ she remembered that long silver hair flowing gracefully as he walked. The green imp holding a long staff struggling to keep up on his short legs as well as the little girl with the innocent smile, Rin.

"Enough Jaken. Naraku's head shall be mine" Sesshomaru coldly states to the imp demon. "Rin. Take a break and we will continue. Jaken." He said turning his attention from Rin to the imp. "Watch her. I will return shortly" he said walking away, following the scent of water knowing there would be food for the young girl if there was water.

When he approached he caught the scent of a female, a fox demon by the scent of it. _'It's that same fox Rin found days ago'_ he approached a stream and spotted Naomi.

Naomi turned into its bigger form unsure what would happen and growled feeling his cold vibe as he approached.

"Fox. I do not wish to harm you. Though it would appear you have a bigger form than before" Sesshomaru spoke to her.

Naomi relaxed and shifted back to her smaller form and watched as he passed her before gathering some edible fruit for Rin. "Rin has spoken of you since you departed" he said suddenly.

'_She has? Really? Aww she's such a cute kid'_ Naomi was happy the little girl thought about her and was sad she had to leave her the last time. Suddenly she had an idea she transformed into her larger form. Sesshomaru reached for his Tokijin but didn't draw the sword when he saw the fox splash in the water knocking out some fish from the stream.

'_Take these to Rin'_ Naomi looked to Sesshomaru and presented the fish to him hoping he would understand.

Sesshomaru apparently understood and gathered up everything "I understand" He said and heads off and pauses for a moment. "You may come…so much as think of hurting Rin…" he left the threat hang in the air.

'_As if I'd ever hurt Rin'_ Naomi refrained from growling and followed after shaking the water from her fur. She realized she left one group for another in a way and felt almost guilty.

'_Why should I feel guilty? Everyone there was tight knit…no place for me…'_ she resisted the urge to sigh as she entered the clearing where Jaken and Rin were. The girl was picking flowers and stopped when she saw the demons approach.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin smiled as she ran towards him and stopped when she saw Naomi.

Naomi then realized Rin only saw her small form and shifted again and wagged her tail.

"It's the fox! Oh Lord Sesshomaru you found her" Rin said happily picking Naomi up and hugging her.

"Jaken prepare the fish for Rin" Sesshomaru ordered and the imp quickly got on it's feet.

"Right away Sesshomaru-sama" Jaken said setting things up while Rin ran around with Naomi.

'_This feels like playing with Shippo and Kirara…I wonder if everything is ok with them'_ Naomi allowed Rin to rest and pick flowers as the fish had finish and was cooling off so she could eat.

"I'm glad you are back little fox. This time you not hurt" Rin said petting the fox "How about I call you Suki" Rin said once again giving a name to the nameless kitsune. "Stay here and I'll go eat" she said running off to eat the warm fish leaving Naomi to her thoughts.

* * *

After eating the fruit Rin left for her they gathered up their things and were ready to go. Rin followed behind with Ah-uh the two headed dragon and Jaken. Naomi took the time to notice how graceful Sesshomaru was when he walked, he moved swiftly yet slow enough for Rin and Jaken to keep up. The fluff on his shoulder flowed easily behind him making Naomi wanting to touch it.

'_Get a grip Naomi. He's just a super proud demon who just happens to have a cute little human girl with him'_ Naomi shook her head a little.

"Sesshomaru-sama I don't think it's a good idea to bring a pet with us…especially something as sneaky and untrusting as a fox demon" Jaken said turning to Naomi who was being held by Rin.

'_I'll give you a reason not to trust me' _Naomi growled and the fur bristled in defense.

"Master Jaken Suki would never do something wrong. Right girl?" Rin said defending Naomi and rubbing her ears. "Lord Sesshomaru may she stay? Onegai" Rin asked the dog demon in front of her.

Sesshomaru couldn't believe Jaken would argue against him. "The fox stays if it wishes. End of discussion Jaken" Sesshomaru said calmy.

"YAY!" Rin cheered. "Arigatou Lord Sesshomaru" the child's face lit up as she clutched the fox gently against her eyes shining in happiness.

Sesshomaru didn't verbally respond, only turned around to continue the journey to destroy Naraku. Naomi looked down at Jaken triumphantly figuring she might as well stay for awhile.

Soon it was late at night and the group was still moving. Sesshomaru and Naomi as demons didn't need much so they continued to move without tire. Rin as a human child and Jaken as a weaker demon were exhausted and was already riding on the back of Ah-uh fast asleep.

Sesshomaru comes to a stop once he took notice of how long they have traveled and stops at a cave where the demon lord scoops Rin in his arm and the dragon curled on the cave ground, causing Jaken to slide off who made no signs of waking up.

Naomi watched as the demon lord took care to lay her beside Ah-uh and left her his fluff so she could stay warm. _'He really does care for Rin…wonder how a cold demon like him ended up with a sweet warmhearted Rin'_ Naomi watched him gather wood in the surounding area and start a fire in moments. A lot quicker than with Inuyasha and the others, with them it seemed like a chore. The golden light shined in the cave radiating warmth to Rin who was sleeping peacefully.

Soon all was quiet Naomi could hear the gentle breathing of everyone. She was going to curl up beside Rin when she happened to see Sesshomaru with his eyes closed. _'Is he asleep?'_ she slowly made her way near him to see. Suddenly his eyes snapped open and was suddenly met with harsh golden eyes this almost made Naomi flinch.

He did something she did not expect, his arm came and scoped her up, placing her on his lap "So you want some company I take it" he said and Naomi didn't move, only looked into his eyes.

"Hn. I'm surprised to see you still here" he states and places a hand on her head unexpectedly this time succeeding in making Naomi flinch. "You will not be harmed kitsune" Sesshomaru said softly and Naomi relaxes and allows him to pet her head and curl on his lap.

'_So this is Sesshomaru…he's very gentle…just puts on a front like Inuyasha…'_ Naomi closed her eyes as the feel of his hands in her fur was very calming.

Naomi went to sleep that night in Sesshomaru's lap, listening to the sound of the woods surrounding them.

**Ah ha. Finally been soooo long but after watching the 1****st**** few episodes of season one with some friends I got inspired to continue the fanfiction. I'm in college now so it may take awhile to update. So be patient. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Golden Memories**

**Alrighty. Naomi has left the gang now -gasps- Naomi will continue to interact with Sesshy of course and throughout the chapter I will jump between Inuyasha's adventure and with Naomi's. Let's see what happens when she has a run in with Naraku herself. -**** –Naomi has left the gang now –ce Usa-san"icely...'e hang out aomo crush on Yashiro-senpai since they spend time together and s****grins **

**And sorry it took soooo long to post my stories. I've been inspired again and I'm in college so I may not be picking up as fast as I would like as I'm always seem to be forced to write papers that I don't have time to think of writing the things I actually want to write. -**

Rin: Rin is here! Hi everyone.

Me: Hey Rin your so cute –squishes –

Rin: -smiles- shouldn't you do the disclaimer now?

Me: Ok I _**DON'T**_own Inuyasha

"Talk"

'_Thoughts'_

"_**Sesshy's Inner demon/Inner Thoughts"**_

_**/Inuyasha turns human on the night of the new moon. Naomi was upset she wasn't told this information and was mad for most of the night. Shared a moment with a human Inuyasha and after hearing Kagome's conversation with Inuyasha it was all it took to push her into making the decision to leave on her own much to the dismay of Shippo and the others. Not long after leaving she was able to interact with Sesshomaru and Rin again in her fox form. Will she reveal to them her humanoid form? Find out/**_

A few days has passed since Naomi has ran into Sesshomaru and she's been coming up with a system. Whenever Sesshomaru left on his own Jaken, Ah-un and Rin would just be in one general area. She would use that time to go off on her own as well to stretch her legs and be in her normal form.

"I wonder if I should ever tell them I'm not just an ordinary fox…that I have this form as well…what would happen I wonder…" Naomi muttered out loud as she walked through the forest alone. She scented around in case Sesshomaru was near and made sure to conceal her scent should she actually run into him.

She pauses when she scented a demon approaching and was getting ready for an attack. Soon a dark crow flew overhead, it was large and actually covered the sun sending chills down Naomi's spine.

"I can practically feel the demonic energy" Naomi grumbled looking up at the bird before the demon gave a shriek before diving down at Naomi.

"Get away" Naomi said dodging and swatting at the demon crow but it continued to return. "This is really…aggravating" Naomi said finally using her claws to slash at the demon, causing it to fall in pieces to the ground.

"That was easy" Naomi said but before walking around the demon was putting itself back together much to Naomi's surprise.

It flapped its huge wings and let's out another shriek before taking off into the air again and flying away.

"Get back here" Naomi growled and chased after it weaving through trees effortlessly soon a dark feeling overcame her as the bird flew into the clearing and a colony of wasps, known as saimyoshou by Inuyasha's gang, attacked the bird and removed something from the bird's back and flew down into the trees. A dark chuckle sounded through the clearing and the scent hit her sending a chill down her spine.

"Well if it isn't the golden fox…it's been awhile" said the dark voice.

"Identify yourself" Naomi demanded, determined not to be afraid of whoever this person was.

"Don't you recognize me my dear? Or perhaps my scent?" the voice asked. When Naomi didn't respond it continued "Of course…you don't remember anything now do you?" a man stood from the trees with long dark hair pale skin, red eyes and carried an unforgettable scent of many demons mingled together.

"I'm Naraku, my dear Naomi" he said followed by a chuckle when he saw Naomi's surprised face.

"How do you know my name?" Naomi asked surprised that not only is she face to face with the enemy that Inuyasha and the others were trying so hard to find but he also knew her name.

"I know you have been following Inuyasha for some time so you are shocked to see me. I also know your true name is not Naomi" he said to her.

"Do you know? What are you to me? What connection do we have? Answer me" Naomi said wondering how he knew what he did but he slowly started to go into the woods again.

"Oh no you don't" Naomi lunged with her claws. Naraku smiled an evil smile before a tentacle shot out of his body and slammed her into the nearest tree.

"You think you could harm me?" Naraku said as his tentacle wraps around her body tightly. "I wonder…do you have any nightmares…perhaps wondering what happened before waking up" he added and Naomi's face was twisted in discomfort.

"Answer me Naraku! What do you know?"she growled.

In a flash he was close to her, still having her pinned against the tree. "Sweet dreams" with a dark chuckle Naomi's world went dark again.

* * *

Naomi woke up with a pounding head and realized she was in fox form again and got to her paws again with a sigh. "Gomen Inuyasha…I couldn't even lay a finger on Naraku…I hope you guys manage to find him" she muttered and looked up at the sky.

"Hmm guess I better wash the scent out or else Sesshomaru would smell me" she walks off, once again placing the enchantment to hide Naraku's scent in case she ran into the demon lord himself or anyone else. She scented the area for signs of water but could only smelled Naraku everywhere. She continued to move out the area and sighed in relief once she no longer could smell Naraku, like a burden has been lifted.

Naomi scented the air again and closed her eyes as she scented hot spring water like before and continued to go in that direction eager to just relax a little, shifting back to normal and eventually the scent got stronger and stronger until she arrived at the hot springs. Looking around Naomi takes off her kimono and jumped in with a splash. She floated back to the top on her back as a fox again. "Man I can feel it in my fur…this feels great" Naomi said. She shifts back to her nude form and just eases into the springs feeling the heat everywhere easing the tension from earlier with Naraku.

She just closed her eyes for a moment her ears were listening out for anyone. She then opened her eyes when the wind blew a very familiar scent her way. "Sesshomaru?" she questioned as she looked around before turning into her fox form again and dashing out to hide her clothing in the bushes and was back in the water in moments.

Sure enough Sesshomaru had appeared his hair and the long fluff flowing behind him, walking in silent grace. As he approached he paused when he saw the small fox already there and was amused instantly. _'A fox in a hot spring, how amusing'_

"Kitsune, I did not expect you to be here" he said as he stopped at the water's edge.

'_Neither did I…oh gosh is he really going to join me in here?'_ Naomi tried her best not to be too flustered when she saw him remove his armor she looked away nonchalantly and just floated on her back to look at the sky. She tried to focus on anything other than looking at him undress and making sure she didn't transform around him or it's over. _'Guess he'll have to know sooner or later right? Well least not this moment'_ her thoughts were interrupted when she felt herself shift from the waves and looked to see he was in and leaning against a rock. She could see his well sculpted chest and strong shoulders and arm.

'_Wait…arm? What happened to his other arm?'_ Naomi took notice of his missing arm. She looked up again and yipped in surprise to see him staring at her. _'Damn I was caught starting…I hope he doesn't figure me out just yet.'_

"You must find it strange for me to have only one arm do you kitsune?" he asked before Naomi could even try to look away.

Naomi could only nod her head slightly wondering if he would say anything or not. She watched him apprehensively as he looked at her for a moment. Reward award

"This arm" he said clutching the stub with his other hand. "Got lost in a battle, that stupid half demon…"Sesshomaru remarked calmly but Naomi could feel that coldness of it.

'_Half demon? Does he mean Inuyasha? Do they really hate each other to the point where one has to permanently injure the other?'_

"I'm not sure why I'm even telling you this" he stated breaking the fox out of her concentration. "Perhaps because you are silent and just listen." he added extending his arm out to her, his words and action surprising Naomi.

He seemed like a person not to disobey so she swam over to him figuring he was beckoning her over to him and completely ignoring the fact he was naked. She let a yip escape her as he suddenly scopes her and places her on his lap, she was tall enough sitting upright so that the water reached her chest.

"Do not fear me, kitsune" though it was just a statement it sounded like a command as his hand reached and pets the top of her wet head. He felt how tense the fox was when he touched it feeling bothered by it._ 'I should not care what this creature feels. So what if it let's Rin play and touch it yet when I do it becomes nervous.'_ The demon really hated how it was bothering him so he strokes the fox behind the ears and was pleased with the reaction.

Naomi made a purring sound and felt her muscles ease under his touch leaning against his stomach. She could not believe it was happening but it was, here she was, sitting on Sesshomaru's lap, him petting her and pretty much confessing he felt like he could tell her things.

"How cute" the comment slips from his lips before he even realized it as he stared at her eyes that closed into pleasured slits making the wet fox appear cute in his eyes.

'_Did he just say I was cute?'_ The shocked Naomi tried not to show a strong reaction as the action continued.

'_Did I just call the fox cute? What am I thinking?' _he soon stopped and Naomi moved from his lap as he started to stand.

"We are going back to Rin now" he stated.

Naomi just realized he was naked and she felt her skin burn from underneath her pelt as she saw him rise above the water, his ivory skin was painted with magenta stripes on his wrist. Water was running down his muscular chest, down his stomach, down to his hips which was also had the striking magenta stripes and jumped out the hot water and shook water off her to distract her from Sesshomaru. She could hear fabric and knew he was once again putting on clothes.

'_Arhh how did I become such a perv…I haven't been around Miroku that long have I? I just need to calm down. So what if he was undressed, he still thinks I'm a cute little fox.'_ She reasoned with herself and calmed down soon enough.

"Come, kitsune" Sesshomaru's order broke her thought she looked at him and was completely dressed again which relieved her.

But it also aggravated her how he only called her kitsune and not the name she was given by Rin. _'Could have least called me Suki you jerk'_ Naomi then followed Sesshomaru back to the` place he left Rin and Jaken.

* * *

"Getting mad isn't going to help" Miroku said to a very agitated half demon.

Inuyasha grunts and turn away in annoyance. He didn't want to even admit to himself that he was angry that Naomi left. He just couldn't seem to understand what made her decide to leave, especially without saying goodbye.

"Yea Inuyasha, the only thing we can do is to continue on our journey." Kagome said to him.

The half demon sighed trying to cool his temper down "I know that ok. That's what we are doing" he remarked.

Shippo was no better, he's been sad since Naomi left as well and hasn't been in his usual playful mood. "I really miss her…I forgotten what it was like to have a fox around like me" he said.

"I'm sure our paths will cross again Shippo" Kagome said smiling and giving Shippo a piece of candy to cheer him up which pretty much worked.

"I do hope she finds her memories…" Sango said and everyone nodded their head in agreement knowing that even though she's not with them anymore they wish the best for their fox friend.

The group soon approached a village. They managed to walk in ok but soon they start to notice something strange about this village. Only people walking around are men and even then they looked apprehensively at the group. There were no women of any kind at all.

"Oh my where are all the ladies at?" Miroku asked as they walked around making Shippo sigh and shake his head when the young fox saw Sango's face.

"That's a good question" came a voice behind them. The gang turned to see an older man behind them.

"Can you tell us what's going on old man?" Inuyasha asked.

"Inuyasha" Kagome warned and he rolled his eyes.

"That's quite alright…anyway lately a demon's been coming and capturing all the women of our village. The men here lock their women and young girls in their homes and as you can see they look tired because they stay up all night watching over them in fear their loved ones will be next" the man explained.

"So the demon attacks at night?" Shippo asked.

"Well yes. I'm afraid Ryuu-Sama is afraid his daughters will be next" said the man and this immediately caught the monk's attention.

"Princesses you say?" Miroku asked.

"Oh boy" Shippo muttered.

"Yes, as Ryuu-sama's loyal servant I'm very worried" said the man.

"Well I am a traveling monk along with a demon slayer as well as a priestess. These three other demons are good demons and very strong. It would be an honor if you allow us to slay the demon that is after your women" Miroku said.

The man's face brightened up "Oh really? Thank you kind monk, I'll take you to him right now" the man said leading the group through the village.

Once they get to the large castle the guards appeared and held out their weapons.

"Renju-san have these demons possessed you?" A young handsome man in his twenties with dark brown hair pinned in a high pony tail with brown eyes spoke first.

The old man laughed "No no Kazuma. These people wish to help with the problem we are having" said the older man and all the guards bowed their heads and dropped their swords.

"I'll go with you" Kazuma said and two other guards followed him. Kazuma was on one side of the group, one guard on the other and another at the back all ready for an attack.

"Creepy" Shippo looked at the guards and clutched tightly to Kagome.

"Don't worry Shippo they are only doing their duty" Miroku said.

Arriving at Ryuu's chamber Renju stops "Ryuu-sama I've brought company" the man said and soon footsteps could be heard and the door slides opened to see a man well into his forties with black hair, a rugged face that also looked worn out and filled with worry.

"Renju who have you brought here? Demons no less" Ryuu said with scorn and it took Inuyasha all he had not to be rude.

"They wish to help Mi'lord" the man said bowing.

"Ah…a group of young kids that consists of three demons" Ryuu didn't sound convinced.

"If I may speak Ryuu-sama these three demons are good and do not harm humans in anyway. They are strong and important allies that make killing evil demons a lot easier" Miroku said dipping his head to show respect.

"Alright monk…" Ryuu sighed as if unloading his burden. "As Renju has told you a demon has been appearing at night and stealing the women away…I've been on edge because some of the maids have been taken…and I fear for my daughters" he said.

"I see, perfectly understandable" the monk replied.

"Don't worry Mi'lord I'll protect Natsumi-sama and Aiko-sama as best as I can and then some" Kazuma said bowing.

"Ah of course Kazuma" Ryuu said with no doubt and turned to the group. "I've been having plenty of knights watch over my daughters day and night in case something happens." He added.

At that moment Renju returned with two girls, one who looked to be around eighteen and the other looked to be around eight. The oldest daughter wore a layered kimono, the outer layer was a bright pink with dark pink flower petals scattered across it. Her long black hair was down her back and had blue eyes. The youngest has a orange kimono with yellow and white flowers along the sleeves and bottom . She had shorter black hair she kept in a ponytail held by a yellow ribbon.

"Natsumi, Aiko meet your new body guards. They will be watching you tonight in case the demon comes after you" Ryuu said.

The oldest one dips bows at the group "My name is Natsumi, please take care of me" she said. The younger one mimics her older sister and bowed as well.

"I'm Aiko, please take care of me also" she said to them.

"You will be rewarded if you manage to slay the demon and both daughters are safe" he said making the conditions clear. "Renju show them to their room. Be sure you all rest up" Ryuu said dismissing Inuyasha and the gang.

"Those princesses was surly cute" Miroku said with a grin as they got settled in their rooms.

"Hai" Shippo said still captivated by Aiko.

"I saw how you were looking at Aiko-sama Shippo" Miroku grins making the little demon blush.

"Well look at that" Inuyasha said impressed that Shippo was starting to like girls.

"Kawaii" Kagome gushed at the idea. "She was a cute little girl" she added and all their comments made the little fox embarrassed.

"Come on you guys…she's a princess and I'm just a little fox demon." Shippo said shaking it off though he couldn't help he'll get a chance to impress the young princess.

The day went on and the sun started to set Kazuma was sitting and watching the sunset with Natsumi.

"Isn't it beautiful Kazuma?" Natsumi said as the sky blends a golden yellow and a fiery orange together in the sky.

'_Not nearly as captivating as you Natsumi-sama'_ Kazuma wanted to say as he looked the princess, his heart beating faster. He's been in love with Natsumi for awhile now but hasn't been able to work the nerve to tell her with all that's been going on. In fact it made the desire to protect her even stronger.

"Indeed Natsumi-sama" he said dipping his head at her.

"Kazuma we've been friends forever you know you can call me just Natsumi" she said to him having taking in Kazuma when the two of them were younger and Kazuma's been a loyal friend at her side since.

"A friend who's going to do everything in his power to protect you…I may not be a demon or human with special abilities but rest assured I'll look after you" Kazuma said looking into her blue eyes trying to find the courage to tell her how he really felt.

The maiden smiled "I know, I'm glad I have you at my side" she said leaning against him her heart fluttering in her chest when he wrapped his arm around her.

"Natsumi-"

"Oneesan! It's time for dinner. We get to eat with our guess as well" Aiko came running out to meet them oblivious to the moment her older sister and Kazuma were having.

"Alright Aiko. I'm coming" Natsumi said though a bit annoyed that their nice moment was broken.

Kazuma held back a sigh as he stood and helped Natsumi stand; he was now serious again knowing he would be on duty the moment night falls.

* * *

Sesshomaru and Naomi had long ago returned to the campsite. By the time the sun was setting and Rin had eaten and was settling down.

Naomi was resting on the girl's lap as they watched the sunset together. The sky was a beautiful orange mingling with the golden yellow.

"It's beautiful" Rin said smiling.

'_It's beautiful alright'_ Naomi looked into the fiery sky seeing birds fly in the distance, going back to their homes to rest for another day. The gold reminded her of Inuyasha's eyes and couldn't help but think about him and the others.

"It is isn't it Mi'Lord?" Jaken said sitting down and looking up at the sky.

The demon lord stood looking at the sky, the gentle evening breeze came in ruffling his flowing silver hair. As he looked into the sky he took notice of its color and looked at the kitsune in Rin's lap. In his mind he thought about the fur of the fox which was a golden color.

"Indeed" he said.

As the sun was setting the small orbs of lights from the fireflies started hovering around the open space they were in. Rin's eyes lit up instantly and ran around chasing them with Naomi at her side Sesshomaru was watching from a distance with Jaken sleeping by the warming fire with Ah-uh.

It didn't take long for Rin to tire and she rested on the grass watching the fireflies dance around her. Naomi sat next to her watching the fireflies with her and she froze in place as she had a flash of the silver haired man and her sitting together watching fireflies together, both of their faces looked very happy. The man opened his lips, but once again she couldn't hear the sound and she was getting frustrated again.

"Suki, Rin is so glad she has you, Sesshomaru-sama and Master Jaken here. Rin is the luckiest girl alive" Rin said breaking Naomi from her frustrating flashback.

'_She's so sweet. I wonder if Sesshomaru knows this'_ she couldn't help but wonder as she turned in the direction of the demon lord who seemed fine looking at the stars.

"Rin still remember the day she saw Sesshomaru-sama…he was injured and Rin always brought food and water to him till he healed. And when Rin's village was attacked by demons, Sesshomaru-sama saved me…Rin can never thank Sesshomaru-sama enough." Rin said with such admiration of the demon lord. "Sesshomaru-sama gave Rin a place to belong. So Rin will always stay at his side" Rin added slowly started falling asleep leaving Naomi to think about what she just heard.

She never thought Sesshomaru was that type just based on his cold exterior. _'But perhaps…even if it's just for Rin. There is a small opening of warmth and compassion.'_ She couldn't help but wonder if she stuck around she would get to see it. Reasoning if he could open up to her as a little fox because he believed as a creature she wouldn't have a real thought about it then surly he would allow more emotions to slip. _'Worth a shot.'_

She could scent him closing in as the wind blew and turned to see him standing over them. His face was expressionless mask as usual but his body language showed he was calm as he scooped the small child in his arm and walked to the shade of the trees as to not be too exposed. As he walked the fireflies surrounded them giving him an otherworldly appearance.

By the time the fox made a move to get up again the demon lord had returned and took a seat on the grass next to her. Naomi's whole persona calmed instead of the usual playful mode she was with Rin, now that the girl was asleep she could ease her mind and body and relaxed in the soft grass.

* * *

Night fell and the castle was on high guard the princesses were getting ready for bed. Kazuma was already prepared, under his and Ryuu's demand only Sango and Kagome were allowed to be physically in the room with them because they were women and Shippo was allowed only because he whined about being separated from Kagome saying she needs to be protected too and no one else minded because he was a kid.

"I don't think I can sleep…" Aiko said clearly worried about the monster.

"I know what you mean" Natsumi said looking worried.

"It's ok you have us protecting you" Shippo said taking this time to look brave in front of Aiko. She just smiled.

"Arigatou Shippo" she said to him and looked to Natsumi. "She has Kazuma-san is protecting her personally though" she said giggling and Natsumi turns red.

"Kazuma? That guard? Do you like him?" Kagome asked.

"Ah…well…" Natsumi blushed a deeper shade of red. "You see we've been friends for a long time…I found him outside our castle tired and hungry and they were going to kick him out. But when I begged them to let him stay father let him stay if he became a guard that would specifically protect me as a sort of payment for my kindness…we became friends and it's how it's always been" she said explaining their story.

"That's so sweet" Kagome said.

"Ah come on, you see him more as a friend now. You constantly look at him and your face changes…and you get all red like you are now" Aiko said softly in case the guys would hear from the outside.

"Well…I'm not sure if he feels the same…it just seems like he just wants to always protect me…maybe he feels like he still owes me even though we became friends" Natsumi said bashfully.

"You should tell him" Aiko and Shippo said at the same time.

"Oh no…I couldn't" she said becoming embarrassed.

After a night of talking the girls finally settled down for the night. Sango and Kagome took turns sleeping.

Outside the guys were waiting. "Seems quiet to me" said Miroku.

"He may come later, keep your eyes peeled" Inuyasha said and sure enough a scream was heard inside the room.

"The princesses" Kazuma grabbed his sword and opened the door and millions of spiders in the room.

"Fox fire!" Shippo sends out his flames to try and burn some of them.

They all formed into a gigantic spider, destroying the room and as it towerd past the ceiling and it began to attack, spitting out a sticky web at everyone.

"Natsumi, Aiko!" Kazuma called just as Natsumi and Aiko were bitten by smaller spiders and fled.

Inuyasha leaps in to slice at the spider only to get covered and trapped in a sticky greenish web which was actually toxic. He starts to cough and struggle in the cocoon like web he was in.

"Dammit!" he growled.

"Fox fire" Shippo tries to burn of the web which was taking awhile considering his flames weren't yet enough to severely burn anyone.

"Natsumi!" Kazuma jumps in front of her just as a silky white cocoon surrounds them.

"Kirara! Save Aiko!" Sango commands and the cat demon transforms and picks up the girl just in time.

By this point the spider starts to flee into the courtyard and many guards were alerted and was shooting arrows at the spider demon and others tried slashing at its legs.

The spider simply covered everyone with a thick coat of webbing to slow them down.

"Take this!" Kagome shoots an arrow which manages to sink into its leg and purification magic starts to flow from the arrow and the demon screams in pain however the leg falls off as it manages to move away on its seven remaining legs.

"Oh no you don't, Everyone get back!" Miroku yells a warning and opens the wind tunnel in hopes of drawing the demon back towards them.

The spider shoots out the green toxic web that was instantly sucked in, however Miroku absorbed the poison making him feel nauseous instantly. Falling to his knees he closes the tunnel.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango threw her weapon but the demon manages to flee the scene.

"Dammit!" Inuyasha grunted as he arrived moments later with Shippo who had just finished burning off the toxic webs.

"This is a tough enemy" Sango said.

At that moment a worried father approached "They took Natsumi and Aiko! I knew I shouldn't have hired children" he said hysterically.

"I know this is tough but calm down. Had we not been here they would have taken both of them, they got Natsumi with Kazuma defending her with all he had" Miroku answered calmly.

"We don't take lightly being made fools of" Sango answered.

"So we will definitely get Natsumi-san back" Kagome promised.

The man sighed slightly calmed with the fact that at least one of his daughters were safe. "Alright, just be sure to get Natsumi and Kazuma back" he said as he felt Kazuma was a part of his family too.

"Hai, we will not fail" Miroku said dipping his head.

Crestfallen, the soldiers and Ryuu all headed back inside.

"Man this is annoying" Inuyasha growled.

"Yea Inuyasha was the only one to get hit with a web" Shippo said and avoids a hit from Inuyasha.

"Now that we know what we're up against we can take it on again. Surely it will come back for Aiko" Sango remarked.

"Are you alright Miroku?" Kagome asked as she went to look everyone over and determined that Aiko was just sleeping from the venom the spider gave her.

"Yeah, when it shot that green stuff…it's apparently too poisonous for my wind tunnel…I'm afraid I won't be doing an easy fix with my wind tunnel" he said.

"It's alright, we just need to get some rest" Kagome said and everyone agrees and they all get settled into another room for the night, each of them falling into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

The next morning Naomi was up and about. She felt bad for leaving Rin with Jaken but then again it had to always been this way before she appeared to keep her company anyway. She made sure she keeps her scent concealed and after last time Sesshomaru appeared silently she only knew it was him by a sudden change in wind direction, so in case he saw her and made a connection with her golden hair to that of the golden fox she changed her hair to a rust red color like and her ears and tail were a tan color like Shippo's and unlike the young kit her concealing abilities were way more believable and can last longer.

"Well if it isn't a vixen." Naomi looked to see a demon a rather sleazy Snake demon, she could tell because she could see the scales forming in his pale skin. His dark grey hair was as long as hers and had blue-grey eyes that were piercing, giving her the chills

"And you're a snake" she stated back as she stared at him, chills running down to the very tips of her tail which prickled ever so slightly.

"Yes, don' t you smell delightful" he said to her in a light snake like hiss, he grinned as he suddenly appeared beside her, fangs showing and all. "I can just eat you up" he said. "Or how about you become mine? I am surly strong enough, especially" from his mouth his tongue stuck out and curled within it was two shards of the jewel "with these" he said.

"Be gone Snake. I do not wish to have a mate" she growled stepping away from the snake she also couldn't help but imagine having a snake for a mate. _'What kind of pups would I have if they were part snake, that doesn't even look right.'_

"Well it's either that or become my meal" the demon said as he shifted into a giant dark grey cobra. His fangs were long and they were dripping with saliva and venom.

Naomi growled and dodged an oncoming strike, dark pink flames surrounded her and she summoned her own fox fire which burns the snake making him hiss in pain.

"You shall be mine!" the snake howled in pain from the burns but had successfully bit her, pumping in his paralysis venom into her system as he coiled around her. "Now I bet you feel your limbs tingling don't you ?" he hissed.

"Burn!" Naomi growled as she set her body on fire burning his body that came in contact with her.

"Insolent fox!" the snake uncoils itself and vanishes leaving her in a limp paralyzed heap on the ground.

"Shit, I'm stuck until this wears off" she grunts as she tries in vain to move. She looks up at the sky. "I'm so useless…he would have sliced that thing to pieces…"she muttered once thinking about Inuyasha, wondering where her fighting instinct went.

"It seems you have gotten yourself in a fix Vixen" it was the familiar voice of Sesshomaru and Naomi was glad she couldn't move because she was sure she would have gave some look of panic, not being able to move gave her time to think.

"I don't know who you are, and I surely can't see you. Make yourself known to me." Naomi remarked and soon heard light footsteps in the grass and was soon staring up at his face.

"You are vulnerable Vixen, you don't have any room to order me" Sesshomaru growled looking down at the fox.

"Yeah the lousy snake demon managed to bite me...well I'm unable to move right now, though I now can feel the familiar tingling sensation in my fingers meaning I'll be able to move after awhile…if you want to finish me off then do so" Naomi said looking up at his golden eyes.

"I do not intend to harm you Vixen" He stated though in general she would have already been dead by any demons that walk past. Though it wasn't long ago he was weak from a fight and Rin was the one to nurse him despite that in the world of demons weakness will get you killed.

"Well why do you approach me then dog?" Naomi asked but was rewarded with a growl.

"Hey, you're calling me a female fox. So you are a dog demon right?" she asked him.

"I am more than a simple dog demon" Sesshomaru remarks finding himself slightly insulted that he, ruler of the western lands, were to be addressed as though he were a simple demon.

"And I have a name, I too and not just a fox" Naomi remarked.

"You will address me as Lord Sesshomaru, leader of the Western lands" he stated in a voice that screamed authoritative.

"Well Lord Sesshomaru leader of the western lands" she said in one breath. "Would you mind to sit me up so that I can see your face properly? It just seems weird looking up at you while talking" Naomi requested.

Sesshomaru felt that somehow she was mocking him but for some reason he felt pity for the fox once he looked into those blue eyes, which for some reason feels familiar.

"I, Lord Sesshomaru, does not take commands from anyone" he remarked.

"I'm not commanding you. I'm asking as a favor, you can't be all bad if you didn't take advantage of me like this" Naomi remarked and before she knew it an arm scooped her up and she was propped against a tree and she looked at him from a more natural angle. _'He's gorgeous, despite being full of himself, but he can't be all that bad as he lets a little fox and a little human girl travel with him'_ she reasoned with lets a little fox and a little human girl travel with himagainst into those blue eyes, which for some re

"Thank you Lord Sesshomaru Leader of the Western Lands" Naomi said with a fox like grin.

"What are you doing out here anyway? It's clear you can't handle yourself if you let some lowly snake have a way with you" he remarked.

"I am searching...for something important. I figure if I travel far enough I'll eventually find what I'm looking for" Naomi said thinking about her lost memories. Footsteps caught her attention again and noticed he was walking away.

"H-hey that's a bit rude you ask a question and leave when you get an answer don't you think? Besides what's your deal? Why are you traveling?" Naomi asked which she was a bit curious to know.

"That's none of your concern" he replied.

"You asked me. Come on, throw me a bone here" Naomi remarked.

"Revenge" Sesshomaru said simply.

"Well that's motivation alright" Naomi said.

"Do you criticize my mission? What does a simple demon as yourself know about anything?" he remarked. _'I'm not sure why I'm still holding conversation with this vixen. I need to get back to Rin and the Kitsune.' _

Naomi looked at him for a moment "I don't know anything about your mission. I'm sorry Lord Sesshomaru Leader of the Western Lands" she said. "Revenge is an emotion that drives people in life. Though it has the ability to consume you…I can feel your energy, you're a strong demon. I have no doubts you will succeed" she said and through their conversation she was slowly testing her limbs.

"And I'll get going now. Thanks for watching over me while I recovered. I surely owe you one Lord Sesshomaru Leader of the Western Lands" Naomi said grinning teasingly when she heard his light growl.

"You mock me Vixen."

"When you'd figure that out?" Naomi said as she got to her feet. "It's just light mockery don't get your kimono in a bunch" she added when she saw his face it was clearly annoyed or more like she was able to read his eyes which was clearly annoyed despite his neutral face.

"See you around maybe. I won't forget your generosity" Naomi said deciding it would be time to leave before Sesshomaru wants to return to Rin, though she had a feeling he would not go anywhere near Rin until she, as this random strange demon, was long gone.

"Vixen." It was one word yet it seemed like a command and from her experience she felt he wasn't a force to reckon with, least for now. She stopped and turned to him.

"You are foolish, to not have quickly fled, you walk away calmly, what's to say I didn't suddenly attack you?" Sesshomaru questioned, speaking what was on his mind, becoming a bit more curious about her.

Naomi found his questions had no tone and so it sounded like he was stating some known fact rather than become curious. Naomi herself realizes walking rather calmly away wasn't the best move, she knew him but not that well. _'He's right, he could have just made me form a false sense of security and then attack'_ She pondered this for a moment and turned to look back at him.

"Well my life was in your hands moments ago. You could have killed me long ago, you could have left me prey to other demons. Besides a demon like you wouldn't stoop to something as to attack someone from behind" Naomi said coming to that conclusion with a grin. "Later, I owe you a favor" she said and like that she vanished in a thing of smoke.

Later that day Sesshomaru was traveling with Rin, Jaken and Ah-un. The demon lord kept his eye on the little golden fox that was perched on Rin's shoulder and couldn't help but think of the fox demon he ran into today. To him she was a bit suspicious as she had obviously concealed her scent and demonic energy and he felt something else was off but was unable to place it. _'What was that Vixen up to anyway? Why do I even care?'_

"_**Because she was interesting."**_

'_If by interesting you mean foolish then yes.'_

"Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Mi'lord there's a fork in the road, which is the best way to go?" Jaken asked moments after Rin had spoke.

Sesshomaru broke his concentration to notice three pairs of eyes staring at him. He took notice of the fox's behavior which became from calm to alert and wondered if it felt what he felt.

Naomi felt this sickening feeling wash over her, her fur prickled as she stared in one direction. She was sure she felt this feeling before when she ran into Naraku for the first time. _'Does it mean Naraku's there? If Inuyasha was here he'd go without hesitation.'_

"Kitsune." Short simple command broke Naomi's thoughts.

"You sense it too?" Sesshomaru stated his question.

"What is it Mi'lord?" Jaken asked as he looked around unable to sense the threat ahead.

"Jaken, we go this way" he commanded heading to the left leaving a confused Jaken as Naomi and Rin riding Ah-un continues.

"Master Jaken, hurry up or we'll leave you behind" Rin calls and Jaken scurries on his short legs.

* * *

Inuyasha and the gang were up first thing in the morning in search of the missing princess with the idea of Inuyasha picking up the scents of either the spiders or the missing princess and guard.

"Come on Inuyasha time is of the essence, we won't get rewarded if we don't find the princess in a timely matter. And have out reputation ruined" Miroku said though more so in concern of the beautiful princess.

"Would you shut up! I don't see anyone else helping!" Inuyasha remarked feeling a bit annoyed as he kept with the spider's scent though soon he was more annoyed when he lost it. "The hell?" he questioned at the sudden ending of the scent but was overcome with a weird feeling instead.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"I lost the scent, but I do feel demons are near" Inuyasha remarked.

"As do I. Well then. I suppose we have to go to the backup plan" Miroku remarked.

"What's plan B?" Kagome asked.

"This." Miroku opens up his hand to reveal a spider. "It was one the spiders that infested the room we were in. I figured it would know where to go since it did come all this way for the princess surely it's a more powerful demon controlling the spiders" Miroku reasoned. "I kept it in case the battle ended badly" he added.

"You're a genius" Kagome praised.

"Ey, not bad Miroku" Inuyasha said as he had to admit it was a good plan. "Though why I had to do all this sniffing around when we could have done that in the first place?" he questioned.

"Your nose is the most reliable of course" Miroku said sitting the spider on the ground.

"The monk's right. Who's to say the spider won't just go any random place. It was better following your nose" Sango remarked.

The spider soon served as useful as it started glowing once placed on the ground and it went instantly in a direction.

"This spider has some demonic energy as well all of a sudden…so maybe…this could work" Miroku replied and the group follows the spider until the spider vanished and Inuyasha comes in contact with a barrier.

"This is why you lost the scent; the concealment and barriers provide a safe place for the enemy to hide" Miroku comments.

"Alright let's break the barrier then" Inuyasha takes out his tessaiga and it started glowing red, indicating it was in fact a barrier, in one stroke he destroyed the barrier revealing a creepy palace.

"Looks spooky" Kagome said looking at the dark building and was suddenly grateful it was day time.

"I'm with ya on that one" Shippo remarked.

"Come on, the quicker we go in, the quicker we can find the princess and the stupid guard and get out. I don't want anyone facing Naraku before me" Inuyasha said knowing full well Koga and Shesshomaru were after Naraku as well.

Everyone heads closer and closer to the palace and soon enough spiders appeared, glowing with demonic energy before shooting webs to attack.

Inuyasha jumps into gear, slashing at the spiders with his claws seeing no need to use his sword.

"If only…they didn't have poisonous toxins …I'd draw them all into my wind tunnel" Miroku said as he struck at the demons with his staff and threw some sutras to burn the purify the spider demons.

"No big deal" Sango threw her Hiraikotsu, tearing through numerous spiders before returning to her hand, Kirara, her faithful companion was holding her own against the spider.

Kagome was shooting her arrows, piercing through a couple of spiders with ease. Even Shippo was succeeding in taking out a few of the smaller ones with a combination of fox fire and his spinning top.

After awhile an older woman appeared with grey-violet hair and red eyes appeared before them standing on the webs that was strung everywhere around the palace. "You dare come here, to my palace and destroy my subjects! Foolish humans and half breed!" the woman remarked.

"Return the women of the village right now" Kagome said drawing her arrow to aim at the demoness.

"Fools! You dare to command me? The Spider queen?!" the woman laughed. "You look like a fine addition to my collection!" she hissed and webs shot out from her hands and surrounded Kagome and hurls her up towards her.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha draws his sword.

"Don't you'll hit Kagome" Miroku said just as Inuyasha leaps into the air.

"You want her back you'll have to get through my spider army!" the woman laughs and leaves with Kagome.

"You will make a fine addition, though I was certain I would pick that beautiful princess I will become stronger with your powers" the Spider queen said pulling the webbed cocoon body of Kagome into a storage room.

Kagome struggled to sit up as she saw a lot of cocooned bodies and they were glowing. In the corner though were an unconscious Natsumi and Kazuma.

"You won't get away with this! Inuyasha and the others will come" Kagome said with confidence.

"Hah! Such confidence human!" said the Spider queen she started to glow and some of the sacks glowed and orbs of light appeared from the webbed sacks and entered her body, turning the wild looking older woman to a slightly more younger looking woman, her ashy grey-violet hair became a vibrant dark violet again, some of the wrinkles left, she looked to be about in the 30's. She looked in the mirror and laughed as she adjusted her hair.

"I will continue to look young with the souls of young women! Though you are powerful, you possess the shards of the jewel, as well have a strong soul, I can feel it!" the demoness said observing Kagome. "These normal humans will be enough for now. And once I get rid of these pests I will have everlasting beauty" the said leaving Kagome alone no doubt going to assist her spider warriors against Inuyasha and the others.

"Kazuma? Natsumi? Are you alright?" Kagome struggled to move but with the strong web material she couldn't much.

With a groan Kazuma awoken, eyes wide and alarmed. "Kagome? Oh no that witch got you too?" he said becoming worried once he saw the woman that was in the group of demons. Though he was relieved because now without a doubt that demon would come for her meaning they would save Natsumi.

"Oh no, I apologize Kagome" Natsumi said awakening from her unconscious state

"We came here the next morning to look for you two using the spider Miroku had captured during the attack. Right now Inuyasha and the others are fighting off the demonic spiders. The Spider queen captured me instead though…but don't worry we will be saved" Kagome said.

"I'm sorry…the Spider queen wanted me…but now Kagome and Kazuma were captured with me…"Natsumi said.

"Don't be silly Natsumi-san. I'd protect you with my life! Even without those demons to help us, I'd rather be captured with you then you be alone…better yet I'd rather be captured in your place…it is I who should apologize. I have failed as your loyal guard…I failed to protect you" Kazuma stated, closing his eyes to hide his look of frustration.

"Don't say that Kazuma! You haven't failed me at all…you've always been by my side" Natsumi said.

"Kazuma's right though. It's not your fault at all. It's the Spider Queen. I bet she's using the souls of young girls to stay young and powerful, that's why she is taking all the young woman in the village" Kagome said explaining everything.

"Is Aiko safe?" Natsumi asked.

"Of course, she's worried about you without a doubt" Kagome said. "We'll get you back soon" Kagome said. She wished she could be of more use, she was tired of always getting captured despite her doing her best to become a strong miko so she could help the others on the quest to Naraku.

After awhile her sack started to glow, alarming Natsumi.

"Oh no is she trying to?..." she left the question hang.

"No…I'm…" Kagome wasn't sure how but her purification powers were flowing as this glow was a familiar violet-pink glow. Soon it dissolved the webs that entangled her making her mobile.

"Great, now we can escape and help the others destroy the Spider Queen" Kagome said.

"Quickly take Natsumi and escape with her. The queen only wants women…so I'm useless to her" Kazuma said.

"But I'm a sitting target, I can't fight….you need to go" Natsumi said.

"No way! You can escape, I could never go back to the palace if anything happens to you" he exclaimed.

"I think Natsumi is right, you are strong, and we were all surprised last night. But now we know what we're up against we won't fail. And I have a feeling you won't either" Kagome said looking into his eyes she knew the mutual feelings of love he had for Natsumi. "I say fighting now will assure Natsumi's safety more." Kagome said.

Kazuma sighed and looks to Natsumi who could only smile reassuringly.

"I trust you more than anyone…I know you will always come to my rescue. So go Kazuma…go and be safe ok, you're not a demon…so you can get hurt…" Natsumi said looking into his eyes with such faith. "I believe in you."

Kazuma's face flushed, happy and proud that she believed in his strength and cared for him. Making a decision for himself he looks to Kagome. "Alright, let's destroy this spider witch" Kazuma said with new resolve.

Kagome smiles "Alright let's get going" Kagome said using her powers to purify the strong bind of the web.

* * *

Inuyasha and the others have fought through the army, pushing their way back to the palace. "Come out and face us Spider witch!" Inuyasha bellowed, angered that she took Kagome.

"I am Queen of the Spiders halfbreed!" she appeared, long violet hair wild and flowing like spider's legs ad she summoned her demonic energy.

"Kirara!" Sango hops on her companion, height on her side she sliced through the webs with her weapon as she shot down as she flew up to confront the spider demon.

Inuyasha dodged with Shippo and Miroku managed on his own.

"Try these!" she summoned more spiders.

"Wind Tunnel!" Miroku opened his hole sucking in all the spiders, taking his chances with the risk of being poisoned. "Go Inuyasha!" he called so they could end the battle.

"Wind Scar!" Inuyasha released demonic energy in one sweep towards the demon woman who dodges. He leaps into the air as she was maneuvering on the strong sturdy webs that were everywhere and swings at her only managing to slice through webs and as he tried landing on them he became entangled.

"Ha! Foolish, only a spider can maneuver on a spider's web!" she called as she approached him, eyes gleaming as the web moved on its own, entangling him to where he can't move his arms and with him suspended in the air his feet were useless.

"Inuyasha!" Shippo yelled but proceeded to destroy a stray spider that wasn't killed off.

"Take this! Hiraikotsu!" Sango threw her weapon which a spider jumped in the way to deflect it to protect its queen.

"My subjects are loyal! As just, as I feed it the remains of the bodies once I devour the souls" she said with a laugh.

"So that's it. You take young woman to eat their souls" Miroku said.

"I am but a simple spider queen. However I grew to despise humans who would always try and crush me and my spider subjects" she said. "Women were the worse, always quick to kill us. I managed to take over the body of a woman. For years I am able to sustain a human body by obtaining souls therefore having beauty and followers! However even with that a human body wears…so I require new bodies, however that girl…she has power I feel if I absorb her soul and use her body I will not have an aging body again. I will retain eternal beauty!" the Spider queen laughed darkly.

"Over my dead body!" Inuyasha growled and continued to struggle.

"That can be arranged" suddenly she appeared at his side and her fangs grew and bit into his exposed neck, releasing her poison and got a thrill of hearing his yells. "I bet it burns, my venom is deadly, burning my victims insides before they sub come to it. You will make a great meal for me and my subjects" she called.

Suddenly an arrow surrounded by violet light hits the cocoon that held Inuyasha which instantly dissolved the web releasing him. A shocked Inuyasha landed to his feet.

"Kagome…"

"Kagome!" Sango and Shippo called.

"I escaped I found where she's keeping the women to. Let's get rid of her quick!" Kagome called drawing an arrow and struck down some spiders.

"I will return with Natsumi and the other village home!" Kazuma remarked going to assist the others wielding his own sword.

"Insolent human, you think you can prolong your life? You should have been smart and ran but you came to help your comrades. This will be your end!" the Spider queen lunched for her.

Inuyasha jumped into gear momentarily forgetting the bite "Kagome move!" Inuyasha called once he got close enough and sliced through the woman once Sango swooped down to snag her out the way with Kirara.

"Don't turn your back from your enemies" Inuyasha grumbled and the body fell aging rapidly and through the wound a red-violet light came from it.

"Damn you half breed!"

"It abandoned the body!" Miroku exclaimed.

"Oh no Natsumi" Kazuma said realizing Natsumi could possibly be in danger.

"You will pay girl!' The spider queen jumped straight into Kagome's body intending on taking over, body and soul.

Kagome dropped her bow as she kneeled over, clutching at her chest. "Inu…Inuyasha" she choked out she could feel the demon taking over.

"Oh no Kagome!" Inuyasha called.

"Damn we can't hurt her without hurting Kagome" Miroku said.

Kagome's body started to transform her hair was growing longer and her hair was slowly turning violet. "I…I can't fight it…ugh Get out!" Kagome said.

"Never! You will be mine girl!" Kagome spoke in the Spider Queen's voice.

"Fight it Kagome! You have to" Shippo exclaimed.

"Your will is strong, you have to fight her, you can defeat her" Miroku called.

However Kagome's eyes opened and instead of brown they were red and the Spider demon laughed. "Foolish human! With this new power I will defeat you" she drew the bow and instead of pure miko magic it was her demonic magic and shot an arrow at Sango who managed to block with her boomerang.

"Everyone watch it!" Sango called a warning to everyone else.

Kagome's movements were slowed as the next one was drawn, her eyes were flickering between brown and red.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha called.

"She's fighting it." Shippo said getting hopeful.

"Let…let go of me! Get out!" Kagome said trying to gain some control.

"Submit to me. I will be more powerful with your body" She Spider demon spoke again.

"You can fight it Kagome, you're strong…you wouldn't shoot me down" Inuyasha said without hesitation, he even placed he sword away.

"Inu…Inuyasha…please…move…I can't hold her" Kagome said as she slowly pulled back her arrow, taking aim at him.

Suddenly the arrow flew, Inuyasha calmly closed his eyes, ignoring everyone's cries to move. Kagome's eyes shot back open, completely white as she glowed in the purification light, her spirit which was a combination of her own and Kikyo's were fighting with the demon spirit and pushed the Spider Queen out screeching in pain.

"What soul is that?! It's way different from an average one" the spider queen was reduced to a simple spider demon, still notably bigger than the other spider that the other fought however the purification was taking effect her legs started glowing and she vanished and soon after the castle, an illusion created by the Spider queen vanished too including the webs.

Kagome's eyes returned to normal and she saw Inuyasha on the ground. "Oh no Inuyasha!" she said running to him along with the others.

"Kagome are you alright?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah I'm fine but I shot Inuyasha! I tried to not shoot…I really did…" Kagome said kneeling beside him, tears in her eyes. "He trusted me to defeat her…but I did it too late…" Kagome said.

"Kagome…you didn't shoot him! Your arrow is on that tree" Shippo called pointing at the tree. Kagome has successfully moved the aim ever so slightly to miss Inuyasha.

Kagome turns him over and sure enough no arrow wounds though only a graze on his cheek which confirmed she moved successfully as it was supposed to be aimed at his heart. She gasped when she noted how pale he was getting with blood at his neck. "What happened?" Kagome said.

"That spider demon bit him…she must have poisoned him…it was right before you set him free from the web" Miroku said.

"Natsumi!" their attention was diverted and noted the remaining women were laying unconscious free from their webs and Natsumi was in Kazuma's arms.

"Kazuma…you are safe I'm so happy" Natsumi said.

"It's more important that you are safe" he said to her.

"Mission accomplished" Miroku said and soon the women that were unconscious started to wake up.

They all lead the women back to the village and brought Natsumi back to the palace where an eager Ryuu was waiting with his younger daughter Aiko.

"Onee-san!" Aiko ran towards Natsumi who bent to embrace her.

"I'm home" Natsumi said smiling and hugs her father as well.

"I'm so happy you kept your word and brought my family back" Ryuu said once he hugged his daughter addressing Miroku.

"It's our pleasure" Miroku said.

"Ryuu-sama, I apologize, had I been strong enough Natsumi wouldn't have been taken…I humbly ask that I resign. I have no right to protect Natsumi-san" Kazuma said kneeling in front of the lord.

"Kazuma !" she said.

Ryuu places a hand on the young man's head and laughs "You're my family too son, you should know that by now. I trust no other than you to look after my little girl. Besides you work harder than a lot of my guards" he said.

Kazuma sighed "Well…then allow me to be selfish…I was fine leaving things as it was but" he said looking to Natsumi before looking to Lord Ryuu. "But after worrying that I might lose her to the demon I realized I shouldn't hide anymore. Ryuu-sama, I request permission to marry Natsumi-san. I love her dearly for a long time…I thought watching over her would be enough…but I see now…I simply can't do just that anymore…" he said looking to a shocked and flustered Natsumi.

"I love you Natsumi, I had for a long time. It was foolish for me to ever think I could ignore these feelings…" he said.

Natsumi blushed "I'd thought I'd had to drop hints forever…I love you too Kazuma" she said.

The couple blushed as a round of applause came from Sango, Shippo, Miroku, Kagome and even Aiko.

"Bout time you tell her!" Kagome said and Kazume blushed further, he didn't realize he made it that obvious.

"I won't give you permission" Ryuu said.

"But father…"

"_**Unless**_ you promise you will stay on the royal guard, continue to train and protect her always" he added with a smile.

Kazuma tried to gain his composure back "Hai Mi'lord!" he said bowing.

"Now I reward you for your hard work…and oh, your companion, I permit you stay until he is well again as additional payment for saving all the women in our village" Ryuu said noting Inuyasha's condition as he was being carried by an enlarged Kirara.

"Arigatou" Miroku bowed to show his sincerest thanks.

* * *

Sesshomaru and his small group continued to travel on this suspicious path and by this time Jaken and Ah-un could feel the demonic air. Naomi had taken notice that Rin would usually be walking but was walking so slow that she ended up being carried by the two headed dragon. Since then she had fallen asleep or so Naomi had thought.

'_This isn't ordinary sleep, her breathing is too slow.'_ Naomi proceeded to jumped from the ground onto his shoulder, mindful of the spikes from his armor.

"Insolent fox! How dare you jump on Lord Sesshomaru" Jaken called surprised such a dirty animal would jump all over the place.

Naomi growled at Jaken before jumping down and tried to get his attention by running to the front of him and made a yip sound, looking from him and making a movement behind him.

Sesshomaru was not angry, surprised and curious was more of the emotions he felt. The fox had not willingly interacted with him without his command so for it to suddenly act he followed the fox's eyes and turned to see Rin laying asleep on Ah-un, he just now picked up something wasn't right. He paused and walked to the dragon who stops in his tracks.

After getting a closer look and hearing her breathing and heart rate was lowered he glared to Jaken. "Jaken, how come you did not notice Rin's condition?" though question it was stated as a menacing threat.

"G-gomen Mi'lord! I thought she was simply sleeping" Jaken said. "And it was great to get silence" he muttered, forgetting Sesshomaru could hear him who proceeded to kick him in annoyance.

"The heavy demonic presence in the air has affected her. No doubt it's Naraku's work" he stated which confirmed Naomi's earlier thoughts.

Sesshomaru had not considered that Rin could be affected and criticized his bad judgment. "Jaken, you and Ah-un go take Rin away from these woods, back to the fork in the road" Sesshomaru stated.

"B-but Lord Sesshomaru! I wish to humbly fight at your side. Surely you don't wish to travel with this untrusting fox" Jaken protested and Naomi growled.

'_Untrusting he says! Come here and I'll bite your head off imp!'_ Naomi bit back a remark but made it her business to let flames radiate from her fur in anger.

Sesshomaru looked down at the fox. He was not aware of the powers that it possessed and given to that the fox was acutely aware of the surroundings, including Rin, made the fox a more reliable ally in this situation than Jaken, who he figured after awhile he would fall victim to the demonic air who was a lesser demon.

"Do not argue with me. Take Rin and leave" Sesshomaru ordered making the imp frantically get on Ah-un and fly off which did amaze Naomi, she didn't know that the dragon could fly.

"Kitsune." Naomi looked up at Sesshomaru who's eyes were unreadable. "Good work" he said kneeling and outstretching his arms.

Naomi beamed with pride and approached the demon lord who in turn gently uses his clawed fingers to scratch behind her ears.

"If you hadn't picked up on Rin she could have been in trouble. From here on out it will get tough. You seem like a reliable partner" he said.

Naomi flushed under her fur, she had not expected him to rely on her but was happy. She felt like she was useful and she barked in approval. She watched him stand and take a couple of paces and she took the time to follow him.

"You may ride on my shoulder if that's what you wish" he said simply before walking. _'This fox should not be growing on me!'_

"_**Just admit it, the fox's a good ally you mean to tell me you didn't sense the potential in the demonic energy. Though I feel it's more to the fox than she's letting on. Speaking of that, how about that Vixen today? She's interesting and you haven't admit it yet."**_

'_Stop pestering me about that weird Vixen. We need to concentrate on finding Naraku in this area'_

Sesshomaru's thoughts were broken when he suddenly felt fur against his cheek, Naomi had taken the chance and jumped onto his shoulder.

'_This point of view seems nice. Being on Rin who is so small I can't see much but being on a taller person really helps' _Naomi was content staying on Sesshomaru's shoulder. However the further they went the more danger she felt.

Suddenly the screams and fire memory flashed into her head and she heard a familiar chuckle. Naraku's chuckle she trembled and her fur prickled. _'Does Naraku have something to do with these flashes?'_

Sesshomaru could feel the discomfort of the fox and was starting to wonder if it did not trust him but before he could ponder this he picked up the intensity of the air, a fog of miasma surrounded them reducing this forest to nothing.

"So there you are Sesshomaru!" it was a woman's voice followed by a rush of wind and trees falling as if they were being cut.

The wind stopped to show a woman barefoot, red eyes and a long kimono holding a white and red ran. Naomi's eyes widen and then narrowed as the scent was familiar, smelt like Naraku yet it wasn't quite Naraku.

"Kagura, you wish to stop me from reaching your master?" Sesshomaru said rather calmly.

Kagura chuckled "I will gladly let you pass, but you must get through me" she said simply and took notice of Naomi and chuckled. "Since when you adopted foxes? You really must be lost aren't you kitsune" Kagura said and Naomi found herself growling.

She jumps down transforming into a larger fox flames surrounding her, fangs bared. Naomi was determined she wouldn't let this woman go, something in her heart screamed at her. 'Take her down.'

Sesshomaru summoned his toxic whip and strikes out and Kagura moves at ease before swigging her fan summoning blades of wind.

Naomi charged forward cuts were starting to form as Sesshomaru avoided it. He draws his sword and proceeds to attack, moving as fast speeds.

"Dance of the dead!" Kagura summoned dead dried up humans and torn up demons were summoned to attacked them.

Naomi leaps into the air and charges into a lot of the demons making them burst into flames while Sesshomaru took his sword and taking on many demons with ease. Blades cut into her fut as Kagura starts to attack.

'_That's it!'_ Naomi was getting mad and unleashed a flamethrower attack from its mouth but was sliced through by the wind blades.

"Useless you can barely fight yourself let alone fight alongside someone" Kagura said which made the fox growl.

"Your opponent is me" Sesshomaru unleashes his attack as well. "Attacking a simple fox is low, even for you Kagura" he stated.

"A simple fox eh. Well jumping from Inuyasha's group to another is something for a fox. You think she'll be loyal to you" Kagura said.

"Inuyasha." Sesshomaru stated not happy with his brother's name being called. Then suddenly a demon coiled itself around Sesshomaru gripping so that his only arm is stuck to his side.

"You really are something when it comes to that half demon" Kagura said unleashing her attack once more the attack was hurling towards him.

Naomi cloaked herself in her fire and charged; dodging what she could and suddenly vanishes. She suddenly re-appears claws and fangs gashing Kagura and her injuries were on fire from Naomi's intense flames.

"Damn you!" Kagura angrily conjures up her dance of the dragon multiple swirls of strong wind which took her opponents in a storm of wind blades.

Sesshomaru's eyes glowed and used his strength to leap from the storm and right towards Kagura, his toxic green claws slashed her and was continent in hearing the sizzling of her burning flesh.

"This should be enough" Kagura said clutching her side in pain and with a gust of wind rode up into the sky on her enlarged feather and took of leaving the demon lord with the fox.

* * *

Kagome decided to stay with Inuyasha despite everyone in the village celebrating the return of the women even the palace was celebrating. She was happy she did not shoot Inuyasha but was worried about the poison he took in from the spider demon. Throughout the day she's been served food and thanked continuously by servants and has been getting food to eat but she continued to stay at his side, gently stroking his silver hair.

'_I wish I wasn't so useless, without being kidnapped he wouldn't have had to worry about me…I could have fought to help…I came too late…I bet the battle would have been a whole lot different with a fighting fully fledged demon like Naomi.'_ Kagome couldn't help but think of the lively fox demon who changed the group in a positive way with her spirit and seemed strong from what she knew. Kagome knew that Naomi would have made an important asset to the team.

Inuyasha begin to shift and his eyes opened to see Kagome's eyes, familiar _brown_ eyes staring off to space though he smelt the salt of her tears and wondered instantly was she hurt. He placed his clawed hand to her cheek. "Kagome…"

"Oh Inuyasha I'm so glad you are awake now. I was so worried" Kagome said eyes watering more.

"It's nothing, just a spider bite. It's important that you are alright, the spider tried to possess you" he said to her.

Kagome nods her head "But…Inuyasha I almost shot you…I could have lost you…I was afraid I wasn't strong enough" Kagome said sobbing.

Inuyasha stared at her before pulling her on top of him in an embrace, "You are strong enough Kagome…I trust you would pull through." Inuyasha said gently, trying to console the crying girl. "I am more upset that I couldn't help you, I could not attack the demon without hurting you." He adds.

"Say Inuyasha…"

"Hey Kagome is- yay Inuyasha is alright!" Shippo had come to see how they were doing and came over to them. "Thank goodness you are alright Inuyasha" Shippo said.

Soon the others came in as well and Inuyasha grunts as he sits up, leaning against the wall.

"Hey settle down Inuyasha, you are still not well" Kagome said.

"I'm fine" Inuyasha grumbled just as Kazuma, Natsumi and Aiko came in.

"Thank you so much for coming to my rescue Inuyasha. Please take it easy as part of our sincere thanks" Natsumi said bowing to show her deepest respect.

"Arigatou Inu-onii-san! Without you I wouldn't have a sister right now" Aiko said with a wide smile and bows also.

Kazuma was a bit reluctant but knew that a thanks was in order. "As much as I admit I didn't initially want your help to protect Natsumi. I also have to thank you for coming to our rescue." Kazuma said before turning to Kagome "Without your inspiring words and quick thinking I was able to escape and help assist with the spiders. So again I thank you as well" he said bowing as well.

Inuyasha looked indifferent "No problem. Though I couldn't turn my back on a lost battle. I do have my pride to withhold" Inuyasha remarked as the idea to losing to some spider didn't sit well with him.

"Just say you are happy to help Inuyasha" Miroku said and everyone laughed at Inuyasha's expense and the remaining of the day they all had fun and enjoyed each other's company in the room.

**That was one long ass time before I updated. I've been watching Inuyasha over with some friends and it made me think about my fanfiction. And forewarned I am not going to follow Final Act to the T so don't look for that. Next chapter I plan for Naomi to be reveled at some point next chapter as I'm going to close the focus on NaoxShesshy and work on that bond. I will of course add bits of Inuyasha's journey. Some point in the distant future their path's will cross.**


End file.
